


My Brother, My Lover, My Mate

by CrankyWhenProvoked, lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Sam, Child Abandonment, Claiming, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mates, Neglect, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, Vampires, Virgin Sam Winchester, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ATTENTION: As of right now for a few different reasons, this story is on hold and will be for an undetermined amount of time.</p><p> </p><p>16 years after he was turned and his parents kicked him out Dean Winchester returns home. Instead of closure he finds his mate, the 15 year old brother he didn't know existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Meeting to Claiming

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU both John and Mary live, both are hunters. There are many types of were-creatures, many breeds of werewolves.

Dean had a happy childhood, loving mom, pretty fun dad. The works. At least until he turned 14. At fourteen his life changed for the worst.

He wasn't sure what his parents did on the weekends, how one or the other was always gone and doing things. Though they always told him that it was important and maybe one day he would help. So he let it go, until the night it happened and then he wished that they would have told him sooner.

Dean had been outside playing, catching fireflies in the light of the full moon. He had just added another to his jar when he heard the growl. Much if that night he doesn't remember, just the pain and the gunshots. Then the next day John telling him to get out and never come back, no son of his was going to be a were, but Mary wouldn't let him kill him.

So he left, living on his own away from the world, trying to get used to what he was. Years went by and he learned to control the beast inside, even on the full moon. And when he was 25 moved back into civilization.

It took him 5 more years though to be able to come close to his parents house. Though he was almost sure they wouldn't recognize him, he had grown into quite a man.

So he took a walk, hiding behind the trees and things that adorned the other side of the street, stopping in his tracks when he saw someone in front of the house.

The boy had to of only been no more than 15 but was already tall. With shaggy brown hair and a lean build, with a little bit of muscle in his arms. Inside of him the wolf was whispering words that Dean could feel in his bones.

Mate.

Mine. 

Sam wasn't quite sure when he first noticed the man watching him. It seemed like one day he just appeared, yet at the same time it felt like he had always been there. Sam didn't know who the man was, but there was something that seemed to draw him in.

Each day if it was nice out he'd go to the park after school to do his homework, and each day he could feel himself being watched closely. As the days started getting warmer Sam began losing layers of clothes, unbuttoning his shirt, absently running his hand over his chest as he studied.

He was trying to provoke a response in the man, trying to get him to make a move on him. Sam would have done so himself, but he was nervous, thinking that maybe he was misreading things, but he prayed that he wasn't wrong.

Dean had tried to keep his distance, he really had. Though each time that the boy was alone, he couldn't help but want to get close to him. Couldn't stop himself from wanting to touch him, kiss him, make him his. If he could venture to guess, he would say that the boy was his younger brother, but even that didn't stop him from his want.

So one day, when he couldn't stand watching his mate be shirtless. He waited until they were fairly alone, before he made his move.

Walking over, he leaned against the tree the boy was sitting under, smiling down at him.

"Scorcher today, isn't it?"

The boy looked even better up close, hazel eyes and he could see the slight indent of dimples. It took even more will power to not take him right then and there.

Sam licked his lips a little nervously, looking up into the greenest eyes he had ever seen.

"Yeah, it's a hot one. Supposed to be even hotter tomorrow, which sucks because my A/C isn't working," he said, blushing a little. He wasn't sure why he had told the man that, okay, yes he did. He was leaving an opening for an invite to the man's house if at all possible.

Sam held out his hand, "I'm, I'm Sam. What's your name? Don't mean to pry, just have seen you around..." He bit his lip in embarrassment, his free hand still resting on his own chest. He could see the way the man stared at the almost unconscious movement of Sam's hand down his chest.

Dean fought to keep the noise that tried to rise at how easily the boy, Sam, seemed to trust him. And how he almost seemed to want to be near him.

"Dean, nice to meet you," he smiled, licking his bottom lip. "And I'm sorry to hear about your A/C. Isn't there anywhere you can hang out for the day?"

He prayed that Sam said that there wasn't.

Sam shook his head, looking down a little sadly. He didn't have friends, not due to anything he had done, but for some reason most people in town thought his parents belonged to some sort of cult, and as such Sam's classmates steered clear of him.

"It's either here or at home, and at least in the shade it's a bit cooler." He gave a little shrug, looking back up at Dean's face. There was something about the man that set Sam on fire, and while he knew this wasn't smart, all Sam could think of was how much he wanted the man. He grinned, as Dean was still holding the hand Sam had extended to shake.

"Well now that is a shame. And what kind of person would I be to let you suffer in the heat?"

Dean slid down, sitting next to Sam, thumb moving a little over the back of Sam's hand.

"Why don't we meet here tomorrow morning, say around 10 and I let you steal some of my cold air?"

Sam nodded, a blush covering his cheeks. "Yeah, that would be nice. Tomorrow is supposed to be even hotter than today is."

Sam could feel himself growing hard in his pants and knew that if he stood up now he'd end up embarrassing himself. No one had ever affected him like Dean did, no one had ever made him want like this before.

He gasped a little as Dean continued to move his thumb over his hand, taking a shaky breath.

"And we can't have a pretty like you overheating." Dean said, leaning forward a bit.

Dean could smell the arousal pouring off of the boy as he Sam watched him. It would be so easy to take Sam back right now, to spread him out on his bed and take him. But it was getting late and the last thing he needed was for his parents to come looking for Sam.

"So be here tomorrow at 10 and we can stay in the cool air and I can make you some food, looks like you could use a little." Dean said, not being able to stop himself from running his fingers over Sam's stomach.

Sam nodded, moaning a little at the feel of Dean's fingers on his flesh. "Yeah, that would be nice."

He was certain that Dean's hand was going to move lower, that the man would reach down and cup him through his pants, but almost as fast as Dean had touched him his hand was off of Sam.

Sam watched as Dean walked away from him, a smirk on the man's face. Sam tried to get his breathing back to normal, and when he finally had done that he stood, making his way quickly home.

There was a note on the fridge and some cash, letting him know that both of his parents would be gone until late in the evening and that he was to order take out for dinner. He gave a little sigh, pocketing the cash and went into the pantry, pulling out a box of mac'n'cheese.

As he cooked his supper he wondered what Dean was up to, wondered what would have happened if he had gone with Dean instead of coming home.

After eating Sam cleaned up his dishes and went to his room, taking a quick shower before slipping on a pair of boxers and crawling into bed. It was early, but he didn't have anywhere else to be, and he really couldn't bring himself to watch TV. He glanced out the window, and for a brief moment he was certain he had seen Dean standing outside, but that was foolishness.

Though the thought that Dean might be out there, watching him, was enough to spur him into action. He kicked off his covers, shoving his boxers down his thighs. Licking his lips he slowly began touching himself, imagining it was Dean's hand on his cock, imagining it was Dean touching him, making him feel good.

Dean cursed a little under his breath as he watched Sam touch himself, lying in bed. He shifted his eyes so he could see even better, watching every detail of his beautiful mate touching himself. While he had wanted so bad to go in there now, he was having too much fun watching him. Slipping his hand into his pants, he wrapped his fingers around himself, wishing tomorrow would get there sooner. He knew where it would head and he couldn't wait.

Sam opened his eyes, looking once more out the window as he drew closer to the edge. Once more he was certain he saw Dean watching him and that was enough to send him over the edge, moaning Dean's name loudly as he came over his hand. He brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean, his eyes locked outside.

Sam couldn't remember ever coming that hard before in his life, and the fact that somehow he knew he was being watched made it even better.

"Wish it could have been with you," he sighed, resting his arm over his face.

Morning couldn't come fast enough for Sam.

The little show that Sam had put on for him made him come hard, moaning Sam's name.

He felt a little bad about Sam's whispered words, since he wished it could of been too. Dean was just about to sneak into the room when he heard the car pulling up out front. So he snuck around a few houses, before walking back to his house.

Once there he got cleaned up, Dean slipped into bed, trying to make himself sleep faster.

The next morning, he headed outside, glad that he had invited Sam over with how hot it was. Getting to the park, he sat under the tree, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Waiting for Sam to get there.

His parents were already gone when Sam got up, a note on the fridge saying that they had work and wouldn't be home for a few days, and yet more cash for him to get takeout. Sam sighed, quickly eating a little cereal before leaving to go meet Dean.

A small part of him worried that he was wrong about what was going on with him and the man, that he was misreading kindness as something sexual, but he had to cling to the small chance that Dean really wanted him. He tried not to run to the park, not wanting to seem too eager, but the minute he saw Dean under the tree his pulse began to race and he was glad he was wearing baggy shorts.

"Hey," he said nervously, waving at Dean as he walked closer. He could feel Dean's eyes on him, making his cock twitch in his shorts and he had to bite back a little moan.

"Hi there." Dean said, standing, trying to keep himself from touching the boy.

There were too many people around, even if there were only a few milling around. He didn't need anyone stopping what was going to be happening when they were alone.

"Shall we?" Dean asked, motioning to the right, starting to walk with Sam following him.

Sam followed, the walk being almost completely done in silence. It wasn't long before they were walking up to an old house near the edge of town, far away from anyone else.

Sam may have "accidentally" brushed his hand against Dean's, smiling when he felt the man's fingers caress the skin on his hand. As they walked inside Sam's pulse began racing even faster, all he could think about was what could possibly happen when the door closed behind them.

"Was thinking about you last night," he said quietly, looking up at Dean. "Thought I saw you outside my window. But that's silly, isn't it?"

Dean felt a moan bubble in his throat as they stepped inside the house, closing the door behind them. Turning on Sam, he pressed himself against the younger pressing his hands next to Sam's head.

"Only about as silly as me being out there, watching the show you put on for me. Did it feel good, Sammy, thinking you were doing it for me? "

Sam moaned, eyes wide in shock and arousal. "Yes, god yes. Would have been better with you there in the room with me, not just watching."

Sam wasn't sure where his courage was coming from, but something about Dean brought out a side in him he hadn't known he had. He arched towards Dean's body, eyes locked on the older male's face. "Touch me. Please, Dean, touch me. Want you so much. I've never wanted anyone like I want you. Never wanted anyone before now actually. Don't know what it is about you."

He grabbed Dean's shirt in a loose grasp, trying to pull Dean closer, yet the man seemed like he was a statue, not moving closer. "Please," the word was broken.

A shiver ran through Dean listening to Sam beg him, how willing he was. Moving his hands down, Dean ran his finger tips lightly over Sam's hips, then up under his shirt and over his stomach.

"Are you sure about this Sam? Because once I have you, I'm not letting you go." Dean asked, moving Sam's arms around his neck before holding his hips.

Sam nodded, licking his lips. "Want this, want you. Feel almost whole for the first damn time in my life when I'm around you. There's something about you..." Sam trailed off, moaning at the feeling of Dean's hands on his body.

He could feel how hard Dean was and knew that it was for him. That fact alone had him getting even harder than he already had been. "Please. Want to be yours, Dean. Need this, need you."

He leaned his face towards Dean's, feeling the man's breath on his lips and knew that all it would take was moving an inch closer and they'd be kissing, "I'm yours, Dean. However you want me."

A moan that sounded nearly like a growl came from his lips as Sam's words awoke the possessiveness in him and the wolf.

"Mine." He breathed out against Sam's lips before their lips were together.

Another moan slipped out of his as he pulled Sam right against him, the smaller feeling perfect against him. He knew he was done for, that if Sam was ever too far away from him he would die.

"Yours," Sam said, trying to catch his breath a little when Dean pulled back a bit.

He found himself with his legs wrapped around Dean's waist, arms still around Dean's neck as the man walked them into what Sam was assuming was the bedroom. A small trill of fear raced down his spine, but he pushed it away.

"I'm a virgin," he whispered, a blush covering his face. "Hell, you're the first person I've ever kissed."

Dean moaned softly at the thought of being the first to touch Sam's skin and take whatever he was giving.

"Don't fret, I'll be gentle." Dean promised as he laid Sam down on his bed, resting himself on top of him. "Do you trust me?"

Sam nodded, an honest look on his face, "I do. More than I trust anyone else in my life."

He didn't understand what it was about Dean that effected him so much, but all he could think about was how Dean made him feel.

"I just hope I'm good enough for you."

"You're perfect, more than perfect." Dean mumbled, kissing at Sam's neck.

Part of him was telling him to mark the skin, make him bleed, make everyone see that he was taken. But the human part knew better, knew that it would cause too much trouble for the younger. So he would wait, at least until he could get away with marking him.

Sam blushed, tugging a little at Dean's shirt, annoyed at himself for being so impatient. He needed to feel Dean's body against his, needed to feel their skin rubbing against each other.

"Off," he muttered about the offending garment, quickly adding, "not you, the shirt. Need, god, I sound needy and pathetic, but need to be naked with you."

"Okay, okay." Dean said softly, pulling back enough to pull his clothes off, as Sam did the same.

"So beautiful." Dean whispered, lowering himself back over Sam.

A moan broke through his lips at the feel of the younger males soft skin and hard cock.

Sam blushed, the fact that hearing praise made him more embarrassed than being naked was slightly amusing to him.

He ran his hands over Dean's chest, fingers trailing over a few faint, old scars. "You're the beautiful one," he whispered, gathering he courage and moving his hand down to Dean's cock, wrapping his fingers around the hard length.

He could only imagine how it was going to feel to have that large member inside of him, and he moaned. "Huge. Gonna break me, aren't you?"

Dean moaned, his hips thrusting as Sam continued to slowly stroke him.

"Going to be as careful as I can be, Baby Boy, don't want to hurt you." He gasped, pulling Sam's hand away.

At the sad look he received, Dean kisses him softly, running his fingers through Sam's hair.

"You feel good, really good, Sammy. Even your hand, and we don't want this to be over too soon," Dean said softly, giving the others hair a small tug, pulling him into a kiss.

By the time the kiss ended Sam was breathless, body coursing with pleasure and want. He smiled at the look of pure want and need on Dean's face, a small part of him still shocked that he was the cause of that look.

"Want to be good for you, Dean," he said against Dean's lips, running his hands down the man's back.

He didn't know why he trusted Dean as he did, but the fact was that he had never felt this sort of trust for another in his life, not even his parents.

"Where've you been all my life?"

Dean couldn't help the small grimace that came over his face at the question. The life he had between when he left and now wasn't the best and he didn't really want Sam to know what had happen in that part of his life.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you." He mumbled, kissing Sam again.

Reaching into to the bed side table, he snatched the lube.

"You ready?"

Sam nodded, eyes wide with lust, but showing complete and utter trust to the man he was with.

"I think I was born ready for this," he whispered, smiling at Dean.

The first brush of Dean's fingers against his virgin hole made him moan loudly, eyes going even wider than they had been before. "Fuck, feels good."

Dean pressed kisses against Sam's neck as he continued to slowly open him.

"It's going to feel so good inside you, feel so right." He smiled, quirking his fingers up into Sam's prostate.

It hurt, but at the same time felt so good that Sam wanted to move away from Dean's probing fingers at the same time he wanted more of them.

"Dean, oh God," he moaned, hands clutching at the back of Dean's neck, a noise half way between a sob and a moan falling from his lips. "Want you, want this, but God..." he trailed off, a needy, breathy moan coming from deep in his throat.

Dean stilled his fingers, kissing Sam softly.

"Shhh, if you need me to stop we will, get you off with my mouth or my hand, try again later or whenever you want to come back."

He brushed the hair off Sam's face with his free hand, telling the wolf to shut up. He wasn't going to hurt his mate, even of all of him was telling him to just take the boy.

Sam shook his head almost violently. "No, don't wanna stop. Don't wanna leave you either. I don't..." Sam gave a little sigh, hoping he wasn't sounding too needy or overstepping his boundaries, "I don't need to be home until tomorrow or the next day. They're, my parents that is, they're gone for work, won't be home for a few days. I mean, I have school on Monday, but... there's no where I'd rather be than here."

He gave an annoyed little noise, "Please, keep going, Dean. I know I've never... but I want this so damn bad."

"Okay baby, okay. We'll go slower, I want you to enjoy this." Dean said, adding more lube to his fingers, moving them more slowly.

How much Sam seemed to want him was a little staggering, but he couldn't help but feel so happy he could cry. He had thought it was going to be a fight to get Sam to be his, but from how Sam was talking, he already wanted to be.

"Does that mean my Baby Boy wants to spend a night or two, leave a note saying you got invited to a friends house, stay with me until they come back?"

Sam nodded, kissing Dean hard. "They probably won't even notice I wasn't at home this weekend. Oh fuck, that feels good. Knowing them... fuck... knowing them they won't be home until Wednesday at the earliest. Wanna be with you, wish I didn't have to go home at all."

Anything else Sam was about to say disappeared when Dean twisted his fingers in a way that had Sam seeing stars and calling out his name.

"Yours, your Baby Boy, oh fuck..."

Dean let out a little possessive growl at Sam's words, burying his face in his neck.

"Wish you didn't have to either, keep you all to myself."

Kissing his neck, Dean added a third finger, controlling himself as he nipped at Sam's neck.

"Mine."

"Maybe, mmm, maybe someday I won't have to ever leave you," Sam whispered.

He wasn't sure why he felt so close, so drawn to Dean, but in his entire life he had never once felt so at home as he did with the man whose bed he was currently in.

"Yours. And you're mine. Right?"

"I am 100% yours, Sammy. Wouldn't even dream of looking at or touching another person. And one day it will be a reality that you never have to leave me, I promise."

Dean kissed him again as he continued to stretch Sam's hole, his free hand findings the others cock, stroking it slowly.

Sam let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. A tear of happiness ran down his face.

"Mine, my Dean, my Sexy Man. I think... oh fuck, yes, so good, please, god, wanna come, need to come for you... I think I was born to be yours. I've never wanted anyone, never even looked at anyone. Only you, only yours, always yours. Need you, Dean."

Dean moaned as he sped up the movement of his hand, rubbing lightly against his prostate as well.

"Come for me, Baby Boy. Want to see how lovely you look coming just for me."

Sam came with a wordless shout, body arching up into Dean's, his hands clutching almost too hard onto his lover.

When he finally was able to speak again only two words fell from his lips, "Dean, fuck," over and over again, his eyes closed in pleasure as he let the sensations wash over him. He could feel Dean's probing fingers inside of him, and he whimpered, pleasure coursing through his body.

"Please, Dean, more."

Nodding a little, Dean pulled his fingers out, before adding more lube to his cock. Moving between Sam's legs, he pressed gently against him, trying to stop himself from just slamming home.

It took a while, but soon Dean was full in Sam, stopping each time there was a hitch in Sam's breathing or when he made a face of pain.

"Tell me when I can move baby, won't hurt you." Dean whispered against Sam's lips, holding him close.

Sam took a few shaky breaths before saying, "Move, Dean, you can move."

The feeling of having Dean inside of him was almost overwhelming. He couldn't have imagined how it would feel. It hurt, felt like he was being split in two, but at the same time made him feel whole for the first time in his life. As Dean began to move the pain swiftly vanished, leaving Sam with nothing but an overwhelming sense of pleasure. He could feel himself growing hard once more, and kissed his lover, trying to show him how much he felt for him in the kiss.

Dean moaned into the kiss, moving slowly in and out of his lover. Sam felt better than he looked, hot and squirmy.

"So perfect." Dean mumbled against his lips, kissing him again.

Sam shook his head, blushing a little at the compliment. It was funny, but praise and compliments embarrassed him more than the fact that he was naked, in bed with a man he barely knew, having said man inside of him.

"You're perfect, Dean," his whispered, moaning as his lover continued to thrust into him. "Mmm, keep complimenting me and you're gonna make me fall for you."

The fact that Sam knew deep down that he already was falling for Dean, that this felt so right, as if Sam was born to be with Dean like this, scared him a little. And unfortunately that fear showed on his face.

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing would it?" Dean asked, noting the look on Sam's face. "Falling in love with me, letting me take care of you forever and ever."

Sam shook his head, smiling, "No. It's the best thing in the world. Just scary at the same time. I've never felt... whole before I met you. Never felt... like I really mattered to anyone."

He wrapped his legs tighter around Dean, trying to pull him even deeper inside of himself.

"There's no one else, no friends, no real family, my parents are hardly ever around. The only thing I had was school. And now... having you... being with you... god... it's overwhelming. It's like for the first time in my life I really matter to someone, that I'm not a burden. They didn't want me, not really, was just... filling the void left when he died. Replacing the child they lost..."

Sam didn't know why he was telling Dean this, he'd never told anyone, not even his parents knew that he had found out that they had had another child before him, one that died a mere 10 months before his own birth. He'd heard them talking about his brother, talking about how they had had such hopes for him but his loss had almost destroyed their marriage. He'd heard his father blaming their mother for keeping him with her by getting pregnant with Sam, and Sam knew that his father had never wanted him, he wasn't the other one... the one they didn't speak of, the one they pretended had never existed nowadays.

Sam closed his eyes tightly, shaking off the angsty thoughts filling his mind, letting himself be in the moment with Dean. "I think I'd like that... forever with you... forever with someone who really wants me in their life. Please, make me stop thinking, make me just feel, Dean."

Dean gasped a little, hurt and anger mixing in him, along with more care for the boy under him. Their parents just told him he had died, probably threw out everything that was his. Or gave it to Sam. And the fact that they neglected Sam even just emotionally, making him feel like he wasn't as good as his older brother. The one they didn't want anyway. A tear came to his eye as he held Sam as close as he could, kissing his neck,

"I will make it up to you." He said softly.

"It's not your fault. You have nothing to make up for, Dean. Just... promise me... promise me if you ever grow tired of me... don't just pretend..."

"Yes I do." He whispered almost inaudible.

Pulling back so he could look into Sam's eyes, he tapped his nose against his.

"I will never get tired of you, I can promise you that, but if on some wild chance that I ever do. And I hope I did the day before, I will never deceive you." A part of him twinged at that, since not telling Sam about what he was, was deceiving him. But it was different from what they were talking about.

Sam smiled at Dean's words, arching up against him. "Can we... can we talk more later? I want... I need to feel... fuck... god... wanna feel you come for me... in me..." Sam could feel a blush covering his face. "Wanna be your good boy. Wanna be good for you."

"Whatever my Baby Boy wants, think I can feel you come again, come around my cock, make me come for my baby."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, want that. Please move, please, fuck me, Dean. Need you to fuck me, need to feel it."

Sam was close, so very close, and when Dean started moving a bit faster, rougher into him, it had him seeing stars. He moaned Dean's name, fingers clawing at Dean's back. A small part of him worried that he was being too rough, but Dean was smiling like it was the best feeling in the world. When Dean moved just so it sent Sam over the edge, calling out Dean's name in an almost animalistic howl.

Feeling Sam coming around him was enough to send Dean over the edge, a near howl coming from him, that sounded like the word 'mine'. Holding himself up on his arms, he panted a little, feeling the last strings of come pushing into Sam, marking him on the inside.

"Mmm Baby Boy, so good, you feel so good around me. Did you like me filling you up, marking you as mine?"

Sam nodded, a bliss filled expression on his face.

"Loved it, Dean. Gonna fill me up a lot, aren't you? Mark me as yours? Because I want it, wanna be yours."

Whatever else Sam was about to say was cut off by his stomach rumbling loudly. He blushed, biting his lip a little. "Sorry."

Dean chuckled a bit. "It's not a problem, I did promise I would make you breakfast and it seems I didn't come through with that promise now did I?"

Pulling out slowly, They both moaned at the feeling, before Dean slipped off the bed, grabbing a pair of boxers out of the dresser.

"Why don't you go take a shower," Dean pointed to the door to the bathroom. "And I'll get started on some food for the two of us."

He helped Sam off the bed, giving him a kiss and a small swat on the ass as he headed into the bathroom. Once in the kitchen, Dean turned the oven on for some biscuits and started making the gravy for them, as he let his mind wander over what Sam had, or hadn't, said.

Sam washed up quickly, not wanting to be away from Dean longer than he had to be. As soon as he was out of the shower he dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist and made his way to the kitchen.

Not even contemplating where his courage was coming from he dropped the towel and walked over to Dean, hopping up onto the counter near where his lover was cooking. He could feel Dean's eyes on him, and thanking the stamina of youth grinned as he slowly began stroking himself, making sure to keep his gaze on Dean's face.

"Mmm."

Dean had just put the pan into the oven when Sam had come out and started to put on one hell of a show for him.

"Mmm already trying to kill me, aren't you?" Dean licked his lips, watching his young lover. "Like it when I watch, don't you? Like last night, mm. You looked so good, couldn't help but to touch myself while I watched. That's what you do to me."

Sam nodded, licking his lips, "Yeah, like having you watch me. Turns me on. God, everything about you turns me on. You make me so fucking crazy. No one... fuck... I've never thought of anyone like I think about you, it's like you flipped some switch in me... mmm."

Sam spread his legs wide, one hand still wrapped around his cock, the other moving down to his hole, his fingers teasing at the opening. "Tell you a secret. This is the first time I've ever touched myself here, oh fuck... feels good... be better if it was your hand, your fingers..."

"Can't you see I'm cooking?" Dean smirked, pressing a hand over his hardening cock. "Play with yourself for me, stick those long fingers in you, let me hear you moan for me. Then when I'm done, think you wanna ride me? Sit me down in one of the kitchen chairs, sit you in my lap, let you be in control."

Sam swallowed hard, nodding. "Yeah, I don't know if I'll be any good at it, but yeah, I wanna do that."

He spread his legs even wider, leaning back until his head touched the wall, his fingers slowly teasing at his hole, his other hand moving slowly up and down his length. Slowly he pushed one finger inside himself, moaning at the feeling, his eyes still locked on Dean. He moved the finger in and out of himself, whimpering with pleasure. Slowly he added a second finger, breath coming raggedly as he began to move them quicker inside of himself.

"Wish you were touching me, Dean. Wish it was my sexy man making me feel like this. Mmm, god, feels so good, but your cock felt even better," a blush covered his face at those words, and he momentarily closed his eyes.

As he worked a third finger inside himself he heard Dean make a noise that was almost halfway between a whimper and a growl, the sound causing Sam's eyes to open wide. He could see Dean watching him, almost as if Dean was a predator and Sam was his prey and that thought made him even more turned on.

"If I ran... if I took off and ran into the woods behind your house... would you chase me down... catch me... throw me to the ground and fuck me hard... take me? I'd let you... I'd do anything for you."

This time a pleased growl did come from him, the thought of chasing and fucking his mate out in the woods. The boy was going to be the death of him yet, he was trying so hard to keep the wolf in, not let it control anything but what Sam was talking about made the beast inside yearn to play.

Taking the pan out of the oven, Dean shut the burner and stove off before moving between Sam's legs, pulling his hands away before lifting him up.

"You gonna run from me one of these days? Tease me and make me run after you, would chase you. You're mine, can't let another monster get you."

Sitting on one of the chairs, he moved his boxers out of the way, before lowering Sam onto his cock.

"Ride me, Baby Boy. Impale yourself on my cock."

Sam couldn't speak, the feeling of having Dean inside him like this was overwhelming. A wordless sound fell past his lips, filling the kitchen. He began moving, going purely on instinct as never even in his wildest dreams had he ever thought of doing something like this. Dean's hands on his hips, steadying him, made everything even better, grounding him as he slowly moved up and down on Dean's cock, biting his lip in a combination of pleasure and pain.

"Fuck," he whispered, hands tight on Dean's shoulders as he continued to move, "oh fuck, fuck, Dean. God... I don't... help, please..."

"Shhh, Let me take care of you." Dean gasped, moving one hand to Sam's back, holding him to him.

Sam wasn't Dean's first, pretty far from it, but with Sam it felt completely different. This wasn't just meaningless sex, there was a connection that he was almost sure that Sam could feel as well. Maybe it was because they are of the same blood line, maybe it was something else. All he did know, was that Sam was his and he was going to keep him forever. And as soon as it was possible, he was going to convince, not that it would take much convincing, Sam to run away with him.

Sam held onto Dean, eyes on his lover's face as the older male started thrusting up into him. He knew without a single doubt in his mind that nothing would ever feel as good as this, as good as Dean filling him up with his big, hard cock.

Sam also knew he could never tell his parents about Dean, even if Dean had been his age, as neither one of Sam's parents would approve of him being involved with another male. He knew with 100% certainty that his relationship with Dean would end up with him being kicked out for being a "perverted deviant".

"Please don't let me go, don't leave me. I... oh fuck, that feels good, mmm... oh Dean..."

"Never gonna let you go, Sammy, going to always be mine."

When they were done, Dean needed to figure out exactly how old Sam was, since he knew he wanted him to never leave and the longer they waited, the more he would want him. And he also wanted Sam away from the two they called parents, to move far away from them and never look back.

Sam smiled, leaning down to kiss Dean softly. He moaned against Dean's lips as the older male continued to fuck him hard and fast. Almost as if out of nowhere Sam felt his orgasm approaching, and as he came, spilling his seed between them he said in a semi dazed voice, "Gonna fill me all up again, make my birthday even better than it already is?"

Dean gasped, his orgasm almost taking him by surprise as he filled Sam up again, moaning against his lips. It took a few minutes to get his breathing back to normal before he looked up into Sam's eyes, tilting his head.  
"Today's tour birthday? Why didn't you tell me yesterday, I could have done something special for you."

The wolf part of him growled loudly inside at the thought of John and Mary leaving Sam alone on his birthday, especially since he remembers the parties they used to throw for him.

Sam shrugged a little, resting his forehead against Dean's.

"It's not that big of a deal, just another day. Don't worry, Dean, I'm not upset that you didn't know. And god, you have done so much for me already. Please, don't feel bad, okay?"

"It is a big deal, it's your birthday. And if I wasn't around you would be alone."

Dean held him close, petting his back.

"How old did you turn anyway baby?"

While Sam knew that most people made a big fuss over birthday's he really didn't see what the whole deal was, but since Dean seemed to think it was a big deal he'd have to learn to live with that.

"It's really not that important, not to me, Dean. Today is just another day to me. But to answer your question, I'm 15... is that... is that okay?"

Dean nodded, kissing Sam softly. "That's fine Baby Boy."

He almost wished that Sam was just a few years older, so he could legally leave and not have to worry about anything. But a lot of kids ran away from home and Sam had every right too, with how much they weren't home. Not that they would notice anyway.

Giving Sam another hug, Dean stood him up, grabbing Sam's towel and cleaning the younger and himself up.

"Let's eat baby, then we can talk more and figure out how to spend your birthday."

Sam couldn't help smiling as they ate, part of that might have been due to him sitting on Dean's lap, the older male's hand resting on his naked thigh as they ate. He felt good, safe, cared for, at peace for the first time since he could remember. It was as if he was actually worth something to Dean and not just something in the way.

Oh Dean had said that wasn't the case, but that was all Sam had ever been to anyone, so he was having a bit of a hard time believing Dean when he said how much he wanted him.

"Is this real?" he whispered as they moved to put the dishes in the sink. "If it's a dream I don't wanna wake up."

"It's real, I promise," Dean said, pulling Sam to him. "Now what sounds like fun to you?"

Dean was willing to give him whatever it was he wanted, though there was a few things that would have to wait.

Sam turned in Dean's arms, facing the man. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, leaning up to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"This is nice. Just wanna be with you. Don't need to do anything special."

At the look on Dean's face he sighed, "Really, Dean, there's not anything I want to do that would mean leaving here and you. I... I'm kinda boring. Tend to just read, don't watch that much TV or movies..."

"Then how about I ask instead, what would you like me to do to or for you?" Dean smiled, holding Sam close.

"Whatever would make you happiest. I... I've liked everything we've done so far," Sam said with a blush, smiling widely, his dimples showing.

He tightened his arms around Dean's neck, lifting one of his legs to move around Dean's waist, giving a happy little sound when Dean picked him up the rest of the way. He moaned at the feeling of Dean's hardening cock rubbing against his ass.

"So hot, Dean. You turn me on so much."

"I've liked it too, but I'm asking you what you would like me too do. Think of me as your slave today." Dean smirked, grinding a bit against Sam. "Just say the word."

Sam bit his lip, closing his eyes. "I don't know, I really don't, Dean. I'm sorry. I... I just wanna be with you, and have you take care of me, and make both of us feel good. I don't know how to say it... I want... fuck... I wanna feel you in me again, wanna have you fucking me like you did earlier... Can we?"

"Your wish is my command."

Dean kissed him again, carrying him to his room. Lying him on the bed, Dean grabbed the lube and added more to his cock, stroking himself to full hardness again.

"Such a good boy for me." Dean whispered, pressing slowly into Sam.

Sam moaned loudly as Dean bottomed out, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist, locking his ankles behind Dean's ass to hold him in place.

"Your good boy. Wanna be a good boy for you, wanna be the best for you, Dean. You're so good to me, wanna be good for you."

"You are my good boy, been better to me than a lot of people in my past." Dean said softly, resting their foreheads together.

Sam made a little noise that almost sounded like a growl of annoyance at those words.

"Mine. Not sharing you," he said against Dean's lips before kissing him possessively. "My sexy man."

"All yours, Baby Boy." Dean smiled, kissing him back. "I'm as much yours as you are mine, never going to let someone steal you away from me."

"You're lucky you don't have to worry about that. No one would try and steal me from you. I'm yours. Can you... mmm... fuck me, Dean... just fuck me nice and hard."

"They might one day, you're so sexy and perfect. Yea, baby, I can go hard."

Dean kissed him again as he started moving, thrusting in and out at a nearly punishing pace.

Soon the only sounds in the bedroom were their panting breaths, their moans and pleasured sounds, the sound of flesh moving against flesh. Sam let out a startled curse, his orgasm hitting him seemingly out of nowhere, strong enough to make him black out for a couple seconds. When he opened his eyes he could see Dean looking down at him with a concerned look on his face, and the fast, almost brutal thrusts had been replaced by slow, gentle ones.

"I'm fine, feel so good. Come on, Dean. Wanna feel it, wanna have you come in me, on me, wherever you want. After, mmm, after maybe we can snuggle and talk, get to know each other a little better."

Dean nodded, speeding the thrusts up only a little. Soon enough he was coming again, filling up his mate. Pulling out slowly, he grabbed a few tissues and cleaned them up a bit before laying down and pulling Sam against him.

"So where do you want to start?"

Sam rested his head against Dean's chest, giving a content little sigh.

"So how old are you? Where are you from? Is there anyone, a past girlfriend or boyfriend, I have to worry about?"

"30. And I used to be from around here, but moved away for a while. My parents kicked me out when I was 14," Dean made a small face, but he didn't want to lie anymore to Sam then he had too. "Moved back 5 years ago. And no, just had one nightstands. And dated one guy for a few weeks, but then we went our separate ways."

"Did they kick you out because you like guys? I mean... fuck... I know my parents... they'll never approve of this, of us... even if you were my age. No child of theirs is gay as far as they are concerned," Sam sighed, closing his eyes tightly.

"I'm glad though, that there's no one I have to worry about. No one who'd take you from me. God I must sound like such a whiny little brat, but... I need you. Only have known you for a short time, but I know I need you. Feel like I'd die without you."

He gave another sigh, "But, um, onto less stressful topics, what do you do for fun? What kind of books or movies or shows do you like?"

Dean frowned a little, holding him close, kissing his head.

"They kicked me out because I was different. And I like action movies, some horror movies and really any book that seems interesting. I don't watch much TV. What about you."

"I don't watch much TV or many movies, not because I don't want to... but I don't want to get interested in a show or something and not be able to watch it because my parents want the TV, so I tend to read a lot. Mostly sci-fi and fantasy, a few..." he trailed off, looking down, a blush coming to his face, "paranormal romance novels. Okay, more than a few. That's kinda my favorite. Like right now I'm reading this series about this couple who can't be together, but they love each other so much, and... one of the two guys is a werewolf, the other is a vampire, and the vampire's family doesn't like the fact that he's dating a werewolf."

Sam blushed even harder, "Should have realized I liked guys... most of the books I read..."

Dean let out a little noise, like a choke at what kind of books Sam reads.

'Looks like he's going to find out what it's like to be in one of those relationships isn't he' his inner wolf snarked at him.

"Sounds interesting." He managed out.

Sam blushed even harder, feeling embarrassed. "It's dumb, I know. I... forget I said that." He looked down, feeling like a dumb kid for admitting what sort of books he was into.

"No," Dean said tilting Sam's chin up to look at him. "It's really not dumb, nothing you could say would make me think anything ill against you. I want to know the kind of things you like or read or even want to talk about. I will never think bad about you."

Sam gave a half smile, "I just... it's silly, but... ever since I was about 10 years old I've just been into those sort of books. They seem to speak to me, you know? I don't know how to explain it. Went to this book fair and one of the people working there gave me a book to read and I've been kinda hooked on them ever since."

He paused, looking at Dean closely, "You kinda look like him. I mean, your hair is a lot shorter, but..."

"I do? I never worked at a book fair, so I don't know." Dean said, shrugging a little. "But it's good to find a kind of book to like, it helps when finding books later, if you know the kind to search through."

Sam nodded. "Though I do have to hide those books from my parents. They don't... when they found me with them they took them from me, told me I was bad and sick and wrong for reading them. And those books were harmless, kids books. I still don't... there's a lot I don't understand about my parents."

"Parents have a weird way about things, you can bring them all here if you like, keep them here so there isn't a chance for them to find them." Dean offered.

While he knew why their parents didn't like those kind of books, there was no reason to punish Sam. He didn't know that it was all too real.

Sam leaned in and gave Dean a quick kiss. "That sounds like a great idea, Dean. I feel like I've known you forever, is that stupid?"

"Not at all." He smiled, pulling Sam into another kiss, running his fingers through Sam's hair.

'If your parents told Sam any stories of you, he has' part of him said. He did his best to ignore it

"So you probably have questions about me, don't you, Dean?" Sam said quietly, nuzzling his head against Dean's chest.

"Ask me anything, and if I can answer it, I will."

"Just would like to know about your life, about your parents," A little smirk fell across his face. "About what kind of things you might have read about that you wanna try in bed."

Sam sighed, "My parents aren't around much, due to work. Not really that close with them, because... my dad blames me I think, for still being with my mom. After my big brother died they almost split up, but a month after his death she got pregnant with me, and Dad has always resented me for that reason. Nothing I ever do is good enough for him. I was 5 when I found out I had had a brother, and when I mentioned him, when I tried to find out about him... that was the only time Dad ever hit me, but I learned to keep my mouth shut about him. I... can we talk about something else?"

Sam looked down, closing his eyes to try and stop himself from crying.

Dean held Sam close, shaking a little with anger and trying to hold back his wolf. How dare John lay a hand on him, and treat him like that. He was the one that told Dean to never come back, not stay so they could try and help. If they really had loved him, they would have tried.

"Yea, Baby Boy. We can talk about whatever you want." He said, his voice shaking a bit.

Sam rubbed at his eyes, wiping away the tears that were starting to flow. He felt a little bad for ruining the good mood that they had had. "Sorry, don't mean to be a whiner. It just... I don't know what I did to make him hate me so much."

"Don't apologize, never apologize for getting something off your chest." Dean said, tilting Sam's chin up, kissing him softly on the lips. 

Sam gave a shaky little nod, letting himself get lost in the kiss Dean was giving him. Pulling back he whispered, "As for your other question. I just... there's something about the whole thing about mates, the werewolf chasing his intended through the woods, both of them knowing it's going to end up with the werewolf claiming his mate... mmm... his intended laughing, knowing he's being chased, but not scared, never scared, it's like a game, the anticipation, the catch me and claim me and make me yours, the wanting it so bad..."

Sam trailed off, a bit breathless, his cock hardening as the images filled his mind. "I've dreamed about that. Fuck... does that make me sick? That I've dreamed about being chased by a wolf... knowing what he's gonna do to me when he catches me... wanting it... wanting to be claimed like that?"

Dean let out a shaky breath, pulling Sam closer, nearly painfully against him. He could feel how hard Sam was against him just from the thought of what a wolf could do to him.

"You wanna be a mate to a big strong wolf?" Dean growled against his neck, licking the skin.

He knew he couldn't let the wolf out, fantasy is better than reality. Dean had learned that the hard way, that woman's screams still echo in his heads sometimes at night. Though he could play a little.

Sam blushed a little, looking down in embarrassment, "Only if it was you. I... fuck... I know I'm messed up. I know... just..." Sam trailed off, unable to put his thoughts into words. He gave a little sigh, closing his eyes tightly.

"You wanna be my mate, Sammy?" Dean asked, whispering in his ear. "I'd chase you, claim you. Can I be your big strong wolf?"

Dean rolled them, hovering over him, running his fingers down Sam's chest.

Sam nodded, licking his lips. His voice was shaky as he spoke, "God yes... I'd be so good for you, let you chase me, let you catch me and have your wicked way with me. I'd let you do whatever you wanted to me."

He gasped a little when Dean's fingers brushed against one of his nipples.

"Mmm, let you mark me, put your scent all over me so everyone will you I belong to you."

His eyes closed in pleasure, fantasy and reality merging in his mind, making him harder than he could ever remember being. Sam knew that it was all Dean, though, that no one else could effect him like the man over him.

A low growl worked it's way into Dean's throat, nuzzling Sam's throat, his nails trailing lightly over his hips.

"Smell so good, covered in my scent, let everyone know your mine." Dean's voice was low, and a little dark. "Mark up your pretty skin in marks, showing your mine."

"Fuck," Sam moaned, body arching up against Dean. He gave a ragged little gasp as he came, cock untouched, body reacting to Dean's words. "Dean, yours, god, I'm yours. Mark me, fuck, want that, want you so much. Fuck, please, need... need you... so much... fuck..."

"You'd be such a good little bitch." Dean growled, nipping at Sam's hip before, sucking the skin, leaving a nice purple mark.

Spreading his legs, Dean's fingers found his hole, pressing in, trying to get himself hard again. Since he wasn't as young as Sam.

"Yours, your good little bitch. Mmm, fuck, Dean... wanna be yours forever... say I can be yours... promise me you won't leave me."

Sam knew he sounded needy, knew he sounded like a whiny little bitch, but Dean was making him feel like maybe, just maybe that was okay.

Dean's fingers inside of him had Sam seeing stars and his cock twitching in excitement. "Gonna kill me, gonna make me come so hard I die," he laughed, cursing as Dean's fingers brushed against his prostate.

"Forever and ever. You try to run away, I'll chase you. My mate forever."

Dean pulled his fingers out, sitting back on his haunches and pulled Sam up and onto him. Lowering him onto his cock, Dean moaned and tried not to let any of his wolf show as much as he wanted too.

Sam moaned, holding onto Dean's shoulders as the older male thrust into him. "Wish that is was real, wish I really was your mate. I could be with you forever then. Wouldn't have to leave you. Wouldn't have to go back to them."

Sam let his mind clear of everything but feeling, though a thought did crop up into his mind, 'Would they even realize I was gone? Would they even care if I never came home?'

Dean his his face in Sam's neck, thrusting into him, his wolf having a hard time staying down. He could feel the wolf fighting, saying Sam would be okay with what he was, but he couldn't risk it. Couldn't lose him because the wolf was trying to tell him a lie.

"Sammy." He moaned, his voice nearly all a growl.

"Dean, oh fuck, Dean. Do it, mark me, fill me up, want it, want you," Sam moaned, holding onto Dean for dear life.

In the back of his mind he could tell something was off about Dean, but couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't take long to think about it, though, too lost in sensation at Dean's actions.

"Mmm, after this, oh god yes, after this we should clean up, go to my place, pick up a few things so I can stay here overnight. Mmm, don't wanna leave you, fuck... if I could I'd stay until I have to leave for school on Monday."

"Who says you can't? You said they wouldn't be home til Wednesday. Stay, you can go home after school Monday." Dean husked in his ear.

As he started helping Sam move over him, Dean had to keep his eyes close; he could feel his eyes changing. He didn't have any trouble before, but with talking about wanting the wolf to take him, it was a little hard.

Sam smiled, running his hand over Dean's face, "You... oh fucking god yes... you mean that? I can stay... here with you... god... Dean, fuck, mine, I'm yours, you're mine... just like that... Dean."

"Yes, you can stay. I'd let you stay forever, never let you go home if I could." He shivered out a breath, thrusting harder into Sam.

Reaching down, he started stroking Sam in time with his thrusts.

"Come for me baby, come for me."

He needed Sam to come, needed to come himself. His eyes were one thing, he wouldn't be able to hide other things that came with being a wolf.

Sam whimpered, moaned, body on edge as pleasure raced through him. When he heard Dean growl it was all over for him and he came with a shout, fingers digging into Dean's shoulders in a way he knew was too hard.

Part of Sam knew that he probably could just stay with Dean, that his parents wouldn't notice, or if they did they wouldn't care. He just wished he was strong enough, confident enough to actually go through with it. Though Dean was a big help for his confidence level, and Sam was certain that it wouldn't be long before he actually would give up on his so called parents to stay with the one person who truly wanted him in his life.

Sam's fingers digging into his back was the push that took him over the edge. He would have to tell Sam at one point he could do more to him, that it would take a lot to hurt him.

Leaning forward, he set Sam on the bed, taking a few deep breaths. He didn't feel like his eyes flipped back to normal until he pulled out of Sam, and laid next to him.

Sam gave a happy little sigh, nuzzling even closer to Dean as their breathing returned to normal. He pouted when Dean climbed out of the bed, but gave a grin when the man came back a moment later with a wet washcloth that he used to wipe them both down.

They traded soft, gentle kisses for a while before climbing out of bed, both of them getting dressed so they could head over to Sam's house to go get his things. Sam couldn't help but grin as Dean led him out to the driveway, running his hand over the hood of Dean's car.

"Fuck, your car is amazing," he said, his voice filled with awe at the classic beauty he stood next to.

Dean smiled, patting his baby's hood as well.

"Maybe one day I'll let you drive her." He said, watching Sam's smile.

Getting into the car, they drove off, Dean holding Sam's hands on the seat. Once they got to the house, they went in and Dean let Sam go to get his stuff as he looked around.

It was a lot different than he remembered it being. Different almost everything, even the walls and carpet. Making his way back he was a little scared to see his old room and what was there now. It didn't surprise him that they didn't give Sam his old room but going in it shocked him. It was completely empty, nothing at all in it. The wood wasn't carpeted anymore and the walls were painted white. Walking over to the wall, he could still see the dark green that it used to be. Could still hear his mom's voice reading him stories and telling him angels were watching over him at night.

He didn't even realize he was crying until he felt a drop hit his crossed arms. Shaking his head a little, he wiped at his eyes, thinking he should have just stayed in the car.

Sam filled his backpack and another bag with clothes, his books, and his things he needed for school on Monday. When he turned he didn't see Dean, so he made his way out of his room. He was a bit shocked to see Dean in the empty room next to his, looking around like he had seen a ghost. Something tugged at his mind, something saying that there were things Dean wasn't telling him, but he knew that whatever it was was Dean's business.

Though when he saw tears rolling down Dean's face he paused, knowing that they really needed to talk. Something just wasn't adding up, something that he prayed wouldn't destroy what they were building together. He walked up to Dean, wrapping his arms around his lover, resting his chin onto Dean's shoulder. By the startled way Dean jerked in his arms he realized he had surprised the man, and made soothing noises to try and calm Dean down.

"We'll talk about whatever is wrong when we get back to your place, okay? Because... I don't like seeing you upset and something is upsetting you about being here. Whatever it is... we'll deal with it, together." Sam sighed, moving so that he was in front of Dean, he cupped the man's face in his hands, gazing into his eyes, "Nothing you tell me is going to change how I feel about you, about us. I know it's probably too soon, far too soon, but I love you, Dean. I really do. I wanna spend my life with you, I know that. And you're upset, I wanna fix it if I can, and just be there for you if I can't. Okay?"

Dean pulled the younger male into his arms, holding him tight, his face pressed into his neck. He knew that they wouldn't be able to hide certain things forever, though he didn't want them coming out so soon. But he would rather if it was going to come out that they are brothers. He would rather it be now, not later when he would have gotten Sam away from this life.

"Okay," he said softly, pulling back and resting his forehead against Sam's. "But why don't we get some food first? Since I need a little protein after this morning. Are you ready to go?"

Sam nodded, following Dean out to the car. They held hands on the way to this somewhat crappy looking diner halfway in between Sam's house and Dean's house. While the building might look like it was on it's last legs, the food was inexpensive, amazing, and everything could be gotten to go. Sam sighed as he had to let go of Dean's hand but knew it was only for a little while, and that as soon as they were back at Dean's house he'd be able to do a lot more than hold his hand.

They placed their orders and Sam waited at the counter for their food while Dean had a small discussion with someone he obviously knew from in town. Sam felt a surge of jealousy at the way the man seemed to be getting into Dean's personal space, but kept his cool, they were in public after all. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face one of his classmates, a boy named Grant or Graham, something like that, Sam really wasn't too sure, as the boy was kinda new in town.

"Um, hi?" Sam said nervously, taking a slight step backwards as the boy was in his personal space.

"Sam, hey, I'm glad I got to see you outside of school. So, um, there's this party tonight, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me, as my date I mean."

Sam blinked, eyes wide with shock. He began shaking his head, trying to figure out what to say that wouldn't make him sound like an ass. "I can't... I don't go to parties for one thing and... I'm seeing someone, not someone from our school, but still. I'm sorry, I... just no."

Grant or Graham shook his head, laughing bitterly, "You know you don't have to lie, Winchester. If you didn't want to go with me you didn't have to make up some fake girlfriend or boyfriend."

Sam was about to answer when he saw a hand move between them, coming back with their order. He let out a happy sigh, looking up at Dean who was glaring at his classmate. "Well I'd love to stay and talk, but food, gotta go. Dean, can we go now?" he said, giving his lover a pleading look.

"Yes, we can." Dean said, his voice nearly all a growl.

The kid backed up a little, as Dean turned and lead Sam out of the diner. He could tell Sam had tried to say something more than once on the ride back, but he was trying to hard to keep the wolf in. How dare someone try and get with his mate, how dare someone try and get a DATE with his mate.

Getting to the house, Dean took the food into the house, Sam following.

"Dean? You okay?" Sam asked as soon as the door was closed and locked behind them.

He was a bit concerned as Dean had been almost growling, no make that truly growling, ever since they left the diner. The fact that that didn't scare him, but rather turned him on, did trouble him a bit, but Sam had known for a while now that he had issues.

"Talk to me, Sweetie, please?"

"He tried to touch what's mine." Dean snarled out, turning to Sam.

He knew that he was over reacting, he really did and that if he didn't stop it he was going to reveal what didn't need to be revealed yet. But every time he blinked, he could see Sam and that guy. Could see them at that party, heading up to a room, Sam giving it up for him.

At that thought he turned around, pressing Sam up against the wall, a little more rough then he meant to.

"Mine, he tried to touch what was mine." He growled, holding Sam's wrists to the wall.

He knew the second he fucked up, when he blinked and Sam's eyes widened.

Sam reached his hand up, caressing Dean's face, staring into Dean's now golden, almost animal-like eyes. Dean's canines had extended, almost into fangs, wolf fangs his mind whispered to him. 'Werewolf? Or something else?' he wondered, feeling shocked, but not scared in the slightest, it was Dean after all. He took a deep breath, keeping his eyes locked on Dean's, "What are you? Please, Dean, I have to know. No secrets, you promised."

Dean was still growling so Sam did the only thing he could think of, he leaned even closer to Dean and kissed him, wrapping his arms around the back of Dean's neck, kissing him until the growl slowly began to fade. "I'm yours, I told you I was yours, Dean. Please, Baby, tell me."

Sam's kiss calmed him down a little, though he could still feel his fangs and eyes. Pulling back, he tried to calm himself more, but it wasn't working so he just sighed a little, taking a small step back.

"I'm a werewolf. I was bitten when I was 14. Which is why I wasn't here, until I was sure I could control it. But that kid, just the thought if him and you. I just can't. You're mine," he let out a little humorless laugh. "From the moment I saw you. I knew you were my mate, going to be mine forever. But I didn't want you to see me like this, I didn't want to scare you. Though you don't seem very scared."

"Dean how could I ever want him? I want you. I'm with you. I've never, ever wanted anyone else, only you. And I'm not scared, not really. More turned on than anything else. Fuck, knowing... god you were holding back, weren't you?" He kissed Dean hard, letting his hands run over Dean's chest.

Gently he pushed Dean away, licking his lips, "We'll eat, then we'll talk, and then... maybe I'll go take a run in the woods..." he trailed off, giving a little leer.

"I was, holding back that is. Didn't want to lose you." Dean breathed, kissing him softly. And don't be so tempting, I might not be able to stop myself."

He saw Sam shiver, but with one more kiss he backed up and sat at the table. By the time they finished eating, Dean had himself back to normal. Once they were done, they moved to the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Well I suppose now, the next part of the secret I've been keeping from you."

Dean took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, looking more nervous than before.

Sam threaded his fingers with Dean's, holding his hand tightly.

"Tell me. Please. Nothing is going to change what I feel about you. Can't you see that?"

'We'll see' his mind snarked.

"Well it's like this, your older brother didn't die. His name is Dean and when he was fourteen he got bit by a werewolf and his father kicked him out and threatened that if he ever saw him again, he would kill him." He looked up, into Sam's eyes.

"And he left for a while, trying to keep himself and others safe, but couldn't stay away. So one day he decided to try and see how his parents were doing, hell he looked different enough that he wouldn't be recognized. But when he got to his house, he saw his mate, his little brother. His Sammy."

Dean held his breath a little, hoping that Sam didn't take it bad.

Sam blinked. "So you're saying that I just have one more reason to hate my parents, our parents? You know what? You've been better to me, more family to me in the last few days than they have ever been. You've actually loved me, treated me like I mean something, like I'm not worthless. You think I'm going to be mad at you for this?"

Sam stood, beginning to pace. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing, "Does it make me sick, does it make me wrong that I don't care that you're my brother? That in a way I'm glad? That the fact that I'm your brother AND your mate turns me on like nothing else? The fact that I want you more now than before?"

Sam crossed back to where Dean was sitting, dropping to his knees in front of him. He nuzzled his face against Dean's crotch, gazing up at his face, "Can I?" he asked, hands poised at the fly of Dean's jeans.

"It doesn't make it sick." Dean smiled, though stopped Sam's hands. "And no, you can't."

Sam's face fell a little, but a shiver ran through him as Dean's eyes shifted, his teeth extending.

"I believe you said something about running in the woods." The last word was more growl than anything, a smirk on his lips as Sam whimpered in want.

Sam moaned at those words, licking his lips a little as he stood. He leaned down and gave Dean a quick kiss before turning and running out the back door and into the woods behind Dean's house. Sam knew these woods well, he'd run in them many times over his life, especially in the last few years, ever since he hit puberty, ever since one night shortly after his 12th birthday when his parents were gone and on his nightly stroll he was certain he had seen a wolf.

Sam hadn't been running long before he could hear footsteps behind him, but he continued to run, a laugh falling from his lips. He knew Dean was near, knew Dean was just waiting to catch him and the thought had him hard in his pants.

"Dean, come and catch me. Come and catch and claim me. We both want this," he called out as he continued to run.

Dean smirked at Sam's taunting words, his heart lighter than ever. Sam was still here, still loving him and all sides of him. The man he knew, the wolf and as his long gone brother.

Moving more to full speed, he came up behind Sam, arm grabbing around his waist and lifting him in the air. He heard Sam gasp, but not in fear, but in shock at how easily he picked him up. Human Dean was strong, but even with just enough wolf to show, he was 10 times stronger. It only took a quick move and Sam was splayed under him.

"Well well well, look what we have here. A sexy little boy, lost in the woods, and my you smell good." Dean growled low, pushing himself between Sam's legs, holding his wrists to the ground.

Sam laughed a little breathlessly, arching up against Dean.

"Oh no, a big bad wolf. Whatever is he going to do to me? Is he gonna strip me naked and have his wicked, wicked way with me?"

Dean chuckled a little, grinding into Sam just to hear him moan.

"Well I was just going to have you for a midnight snack, but I think I like your idea a lot better." He smirked, sitting up and pulling Sam's shirt off.

Once they were both naked, Dean leaned down and kissed Sam for a moment, looking serious for a moment.

"Now I need to ask you, how far you want this to go. Since when I'm like this, I have a lot of wolf traits. My eyes and teeth for one, but I can also knot you. But if you don't want that or aren't ready, tell me and I'll stop it from happening. But it's entirely up to my baby.

And if you were really serious, and want to be mine forever. If I knot you, I can claim you. It'll hurt more, because I have to bite you. But I can and you will forever be mine." He said, looking down at Sam, nervous about his answer.

Sam took a deep breath, leaning up a bit to rest his forehead against Dean's.

"Right now, I want you to fuck me. Later, when we're home, in bed, I want the whole thing, I want you to claim me, knot me, make me yours fully. Does that make sense? I want that, I want it so much, but I want it where it's more... just us, you know?"

"It makes perfect sense, baby." Dean let his features fade away, before kissing Sam for a few long moments.

When he pulled back, the smirk was back in place, and Dean pinned Sam to the ground again.

"Gonna fuck you just like this, make sure I can see that pretty little face when I make you come from just my cock in that ass." Dean let a little bit of the growl in his voice as he started slowly pushing into Sam.

"Fuck, Dean. Feel so good in me, so big, so hard. Love fucking me, don't you, Big Brother? Love fucking your Baby Brother's sweet little ass. Love that you are the only person who will ever have it, don't you?"

He could hear Dean growl above him, but it just made him hotter, turned him on even more. "Yeah, love it. Love how wild I get you, love how you lose so much control with me."

"Mmmm getting cocky aren't you, little brother?" Dean asked, his eyes flashing a little at the little brother part.

"And damn right I like it, you're all mine, no one will ever get a chance, I will make sure of that.

And you can lose a little more control with me, claw me, bite me. I can take it and more, I'm tough and want to wear your marks."

"You fucking love me being cocky, Dean. Love that only you get to see this side of me."

He leaned up, kissing the side of Dean's neck, biting down hard enough to make Dean howl with pleasure.

"Eventually you're gonna turn me, aren't you, Big Brother," Sam whispered into Dean's ear, his voice bordering on pornographic at those words.

Dean moaned, the mark Sam left throbbing a little.

"Maybe one day, only if you want it, I won't force it on you," Dean said, thrusting harder. "But if I do, it will be when we're away from here, where I can help you learn to control it."

Sam whispered into Dean's ear, "I want it. I want to be with you, in every way I can be. I want to be yours in every way. When we leave here... when it's just you and me... fuck it's gonna be so good. Did you know I only have three and a half more weeks of school? Three and a half weeks until summer break, mmm... I think... fuck, harder, please harder... I think that after school is done... fuck... can we... can we leave here then? I don't think I can handle... oh fuck... yes... more... I don't think I can handle staying here much longer than that."

Sam's breathing started coming raggedly, his eyes closing in pleasure and he came with a shout of Dean's name that echoed loudly in the forest.

"Fuck. Yes, I'll take you away from here, never make you come back. You might be the reason I came back, since now that I have you, I don't feel the need to stay anymore. I want to take you away, spend everyday worshiping you, treating you like a king. Like you should have always been treated." Dean shook a little as he came, holding back his want to knot. He was a little easier with Sam saying he wanted it later, but not that much easier.

Breathing heavy, Dean rested their foreheads together, letting his features return to normal.

"Was it all you hoped for?"

Sam nodded happily, a grin on his face.

"Better even. And it's gonna get even better when we're at home. Mm, it's okay I call your place home right?" Sam gave a little yawn, then gave an embarrassed grin at that.

"Can't wait until we can leave. Though as much as I would have loved for you to find me sooner, I think now... I think now was when it needed to happen." He nuzzled his face against Dean's chest.

"Best birthday ever."

"Home is where the heart is, and since my heart now belongs to you, its appropriate to call it home. And you can come over when ever you want. And when you go back to our parents house, I'll be close by." He kissed him softly. " Now why don't we go take a nap, then I'll make you dinner and then I'll make you mine forever."

Sam gave a cheeky little grin, holding his arms out to Dean. "Carry the birthday boy home?" 

Dean chuckled a little, but stood up and picked Sam up bridal style. Carrying him in the house, he made a little detour to the bathroom, stepping into the shower and getting them clean from being on the forest floor. After getting them dry, he carried Sam into the bedroom and laid him on the bed, before climbing into the bed himself, spooning up behind Sam.

"Happy birthday, little brother. I'm glad I could make it so good so far and make it better still." He whispered in his ear, kissing his neck.

Sam nodded, letting himself drift into a contented slumber. It seemed like he had just fallen asleep when he was awoken by Dean nuzzling at his neck, giving him sweet little kisses, Dean's hands running over Sam's body.

Sam licked his lips, coming awake quickly, cock hardening due to the way Dean was touching him.

"Mmm, hello, Big Brother. Gonna claim me? Mark me? Knot me?" the last word trailed off in a throaty, lust filled purr.

Arousal coursed through him at the thought of what was to come.

"Now how can I say no to that?" Dean smiled, turning Sam's face to him, kissing him for a few long minutes before pulling back. "How do you want this, baby brother? On your hands and knees would be easier, but on your back I'd be able to look at you."

"Wanna see you. Wanna see your face. Need to see your face. The first time at least. There will be plenty of times for other ways, but this time... this time I need to be able to look in your eyes Big Brother as you claim me."

Sam ran his hands down Dean's arms, licking his lips, his eyes locked on Dean's.

"Okay, baby."

Dean pressed himself against Sam, kissing him slowly, as he grabbed the lube. He was almost certain that Sam was still a little wet from before, but he in no way wanted to hurt him. And his knot was going to stretch him more than before.

Pulling back, he let his eyes and teeth shift as he lubed up his fingers, pressing into Sam. By the time he deemed him ready, Sam was a squirming mess on the bed. Adding just a little more to his cock, Dean slid into Sam, moaning softly as Sam wrapped his arms around his neck.

"It's going to feel so good knowing your mine. And just tell me if you change your mind about anything, I'll stop. I promise. I will never hurt you and never do anything you don't like." He said as he started moving.

"Never gonna happen. Never gonna change my mind about this, about us. Mmm, Dean, feels so good, Big Brother." Sam couldn't help but purr the nickname, there was something so very dirty, yet so so right about his big brother taking him like this.

"My Big Brother, my Dean, mine," Sam whispered, eyes closing in pleasure as Dean pounded into him hard and fast, hands tight on Sam's hips.

Sam knew there'd be bruises, knew there'd be proof of what they had done together, and he loved that fact.

"Mark me up, Dean. Make me yours. Please, Baby, claim me."

"Like calling me that don't you, Baby Boy? Like that your big brother's taking you and never gonna let go." Dean moaned, his nails digging into Sam a little.

It was a little hard to kiss with his fangs out, but he managed, since he felt addicted to his lips.

"And the claiming mark comes when I do, when my knot is full. And it will hurt, since my fangs have to break the skin." Dean said, kissing at the spot on his neck.

"Love calling you that, Big Brother. Love that it gets you just as hot as it gets me."

Sam moaned with pleasure. "Can't wait, gonna be fully yours, gonna belong to you forever. Mmm, fuck, Dean, Big Brother. Love this, love you. I'm yours, and you're mine."

As soon as those words left Sam's mouth he kissed the side of Dean's neck, biting down hard, harder than when they had been in the forest, hard enough to break the skin. He could feel Dean growling against his throat, and a sane person would have been scared by that, but not Sam. Oh no, it only turned Sam on more. He came with a shout, cock spilling between them, but surprisingly not going down in the least.

"My Dean, my Big Brother. Mine. Fuck yes."

The more animalistic side of him was screaming that letting Sam bite him, was submitting to another. But he didn't care, he wanted to be owned by Sam just as much as he owned him.

"Sammy, my Sammy. My little brother." Dean gasped and growled, pulling Sam tight against him.

He could still feel Sam's hardness rubbing his stomach, his cock twitching in response.

"Going to fill you up so good, be locked to you, you will be forever mine and mine alone."  Kissing Sam's neck, Dean could feel his knot just starting to grow. He had never knotted another person, just used his hand. The pressure and pleasure was enough to have him nearly howling.

If he had thought that Dean was huge inside of him before it was nothing compared to how he felt now. Sam felt like he was being ripped in two, split down the middle, and at the same time he felt more complete, more whole than he could ever remember being.

He howled out in pleasure, a human howl, one that was matched by his lover, his mate. "Dean, oh fuck, oh god, Dean."

"Are you ready baby?" Dean panted out, against Sam's neck.

The younger nodded fast, nails digging into his shoulder blades. At the moment Dean started to come deep inside his lover, he pressed his fangs into juncture between Sam's shoulder and neck. Sam's blood was sweet on his tongue as he swallowed a mouthful before pulling back, kissing over the spot.

"Mine."

"Yours, always, forever, yours, Dean," Sam moaned.

His body was overwhelmed with sensation, pleasure and pain coursing through him, warring for dominance. He came once more, screaming out Dean's name, eyes rolling back in his head as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him.

Holding Sam close, Dean kissed him softly, petting him and soothing his fingers over Sam's face.

"Are you okay baby, please? I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" He asked, worry tainting his voice.

Sam grinned, returning Dean's kisses whole heatedly. "Mm, good, feel good. Yours now forever. Your Baby Boy. My Big Brother claimed me, made me his. Happy. Mmm, hungry, sleepy. Loved."

Sam was in a dazed state of pleasure and love and knew his words were coming out a bit slurred, but he knew Dean would understand him. "No worry, so good."

Dean smiled a little, nuzzling Sam's nose with his.

"I'm glad you feel loved. Because I do. I love you with all my heart. As my baby brother, as my lover, and as my mate. I will forever be with you and care for you. And do my best to make sure no one ever does anything to hurt you again." He kissed Sam's lips, though the other was a little dazed to kiss back fully. "And once my knot goes down, I'll bring you dinner in bed, how does that sound?"

"Dinner to share," Sam said with a grin. He gave a little yelp of surprise when Dean rolled them so that Sam was on top and resting on Dean's chest.

"This is nice, but I did like feeling you on top of me, your weight on me. Felt good. So in the future both work for me.

After a while he felt Dean's knot start to go down and gave a little noise in complaint at the loss. "Mm, you'll have to knot me often. Loved it."

Something popped into his head, "So are there different kinds of males? Because depending on the different books there can be different kinds of male werewolves. Some that can carry young, in some cases. I was just wondering, because..." Sam trailed off, feeling stupid. Though he couldn't voice it, he would be more than willing to have Dean's children for him if that were a possibility. The thought of them having children together was almost overwhelming in a good way for him.

"In my breed of wolf, there is just male and female wolves, the female carry the young, just like humans. I know of other strands of wolf that do have where a male can conceive, but what you will become can't." Dean frowned, holding Sam close. "I'm sorry, Baby Boy. I would love to have you pregnant with my child, but unless another wolf changes you. You can't. And I'm not even sure it would work anyway, I've never heard of cross strain breeding."

Dean held him close, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

Sam gave a little smile, closing his eyes a bit, "It's fine. Was just a thought. Maybe we'll eventually find more of our kind, you know what I mean, younger than me, orphans, give them a good family. Not now, not anytime soon, but eventually."

He gave a little whimper of protest when he felt Dean fully pull out of him.

"Mmm, miss you already, Big Brother."

"I'd like that. Someday. and I feel the same, going to knot you as much as possible." Dean smiled, kissing him softly for a few minutes before moving him to the side.

Sam pouted a bit, but let him go as he went to make food.

It wasn't long before Dean was back with something for them to eat, sandwiches and other finger foods. Sam grinned, grabbing some of the grapes off of the plate which he slowly began to feed to Dean.

All too soon their meal was finished and Sam began to yawn once more. He smiled as Dean curled around him, holding him close, secure, tight against his chest.

"Night Big Brother," he whispered in a tired voice, glancing briefly at the clock on the nightstand which still stated he had a couple hours of his birthday left. "Best birthday ever. Thank you, Dean. For everything."

"You are more than welcome Baby Boy, I'm glad I could make your birthday so great." Dean smiled, kissing his head. "Good night my mate, I love you."

"I love you too," Sam whispered, allowing sleep to overtake him.


	2. On the road to home, Meeting Friends along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sex scene between Sam & fully wolfed out Dean in this chapter, but there is a line break before and after the section, so if you don't want to read that you can skip it

The next morning Dean couldn't help the grumble that came from his lips as there was a knock on the door. Getting out of bed, he made his way to said door after throwing on a pair of pants. He never got visitors and when he did, they always wanted something dumb. Yet he still always answered the door, in case it was something important.

Letting out a yawn, he reached for the handle, unlocking it and pulling it open.

"Can I help... You...?" Dean tried not to freak out, though he was having some trouble. On his porch stood John and Mary Winchester.

Mary wore a concerned look on her face, while John eyed Dean with a look of distrust and disgust.

"We'd like to see Sam," Mary said, her voice, while very familiar was different, though it had been 16 years since Dean had last heard it.

"We know he's here. He was seen with you. So if you don't want me calling the cops you'll get our son now," John bit out. His voice hadn't changed, it still held all the anger and rage that Dean had last heard from his father.

Sam was about to make his way into the kitchen, wearing nothing but one of Dean's t-shirts, but at the sound of his parents voices he turned around, pulled on the pajama pants and t-shirt he had brought from his house and then came out, a confused little look on his face. He knew the moment they had seen him, the way his father tried to force his way inside the house to come after him.

The moment that John had tried to push himself into the house, Dean put his hand out and pushed the man back.

"It does not matter if your son is in my house, it is still my house and I have not given you permission to come in. You want to talk to him, you will stand right there and talk. Since it does not look like your intentions to him are not verbal, but physical and I won't allow that." Dean's voice was like ice as he stood in the door way, his arms crossed over his chest.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at his parents. "Besides, if I want to spend time with my big brother in his guest room I will."

He walked closer to Dean, giving the werewolf a quick grin.

Mary's eyes widened in disbelief, while John looked like he wanted to murder someone.

Dean cocked an eyebrow at Sam, but smiled when he turned to look back at the other two.

"Hey there Mom, Dad, been a while. How's life? I know it must be odd seeing a ghost, which I must be, seeing as you told people that I'm dead."

"D-Dean?" Mary gasped, holding her hand over her heart.

"You are dead. Dead to us. What you are is vile, unholy. I should have dealt with you the right way instead of just letting you roam free," John bit out between clenched teeth.

Sam had had enough. Enough of his father's bullshit, enough of the threats, the indifference, enough of everything. He stormed closer, punching John in the face before hissing, "The only vile thing I see here is you. You are no father, you never have been. Don't you fucking dare show up and trying to cause bullshit because I'm spending time with Dean."

"He's a monster," John shouted.

"You mean because he's a werewolf? Because no offense, the only monster I see here is you. I am done with you, done with your neglect, done with everything. You can burn or throw away or do whatever the fuck you want with what's in my room. I have what I care about here. Dean has shown me more care, more kindness, more love in the last 48 hours than you have in my entire life you bastard."

"And that is something I can't abide, how you treated him. Sam will be moving in with me, since I am his older brother and the only way I am unfit to take care of him is being a werewolf and you take that to the court, they'll laugh you out of the building. So if you don't mind, get off my porch and never return.

You messed up and have now lost two sons, never to come back. And you will not harm him, nor try to come after me. Because I will not step back and let you hurt him again."

Dean stood eye to eye with John, his eyes flashing to gold.

"Get out of here and if I ever see you again, I will kill you." He growled out the mimic of what his father said to him all those years ago.

Sam glared at their father, stepping even closer to Dean, "Don't worry, I'll be dead in your eyes soon enough. That way you won't have to worry about the child you never wanted anyway, you know the only thing keeping you with Mom."

He looked up at Dean, "I'll be in my room, come get me for breakfast when they're gone."

Thankfully John didn't see the mark on Sam's neck, but Mary did, and her eyes widened. She looked at John, "Go home. I'll be there soon. Just go John."

As soon as he stormed off she slapped Dean across the face, "He's your brother. He's 14 years old. How dare you? How dare you touch him like that, force that on him?"

Dean flinched a little, but stood his ground.

"I didn't force a thing on him, he was the one that wanted it. And how dare me? How about how dare you?

You stopped dad from killing me which I thank you for, but you let him kick me out. Then have a son to replace your dead child, yet let your husband treat him like shit? And you treat him not much better. Always gone, not giving a care that he isn't happy or that no one will talk to him because of you two.   And let's go with the most recent, can't even be home for his fucking birthday."

"His birthday is next week Saturday, on the 2nd," Mary said crossing her arms.

Sam, who was just out of the room shouted, "Today is May fucking 3rd, Mom. Yesterday was my birthday. I spent it with my mate."

He stormed out, anger written on his face. "Yeah, you heard me, MATE. I asked for this, I wanted this, needed this. For the first fucking time in my entire life someone loves me, wants me around, no questions asked."

Mary's mouth fell open, insides burning with shame and disgust.

"I told you and you didn't want to listen. Now please go, I don't want any trouble. Sam is going to finish his school year here and then we are moving far away. And you will never hear from us or see us again." Dean said, holding his chin high.

Sam muttered under his breath, too quiet for Mary to hear, but loud enough for Dean's sensitive ears, "Not like me finishing here matters. Won't be able to get my transcripts without their consent, and you know damn well he won't give it."

He ran and hand over his face, wiping away tears.

"Goodbye, Mom. Just... just go. Don't look for us, don't try and find us. I'm sorry but... I can't, not anymore, I can't live there with you like that. I'm sorry I was so worthless in your eyes. I just... Dean is my home."

He looked at Dean, "I'll be in bed. Get breakfast, I'm starving."

Sam did look at Mary once more. "How did you find me anyway?"

"When we realized you weren't home, we went looking. And a kid named Garth told us that he had seen you leave a diner with Dean." She said before he nodded once and walked away.

Dean watched him go for a moment, before looking back at Mary.

"I don't care what you have to say, about if you loved him or not. Or if you just had him to replace what you lost with me. But I will take care of him, love him and treat him like he deserves. And I wasn't joking. If I ever see John again, I will not hesitate."

"I know you won't. And I won't try to defend our actions, not will I like yours. But there isn't a thing we can do. You would follow us where ever we went of we tried to take Sam. So just keep him safe." She said, turning to go before Dean stopped her.

"I want you to send me Sam's school paper work, transcripts and things. I'm not asking, I'm telling. Or I will find a way to get them."

She nodded a little, before walking off the porch and away from the house.

Closing the door, Dean ran a hand through his hair before sighing. That went better and worse than he expected. He was about to head to check on Sam when he remembered the younger male wanted breakfast. So he went and made a quick meal of eggs, bacon and toast before going into the bedroom.

Sam was sitting on the bed, back in Dean's shirt, breathing in the comforting smell of his mate. As soon as Dean entered the room he spoke, "As soon as she gets you the transcripts I want to go. I'm not going to school tomorrow. I don't trust Dad. He'll come to school and get me. I'm going to stay here, with you, until it's safe. Promise me we can leave as soon as you have the papers, Dean. I just... I can't."

He had tears in his eyes. "I don't wanna be here anymore, not near them."

Dean set the food on the bed, before sitting down and pulling Sam onto his lap.

"The second we get the papers, we can go. As you've seen, I don't have a lot. We'll pack up the impala and when we get the papers, we're gone."

Dean lifted Sam's chin up, wiping away the tears.

"With me you will never have to do another thing you don't want to do. I promise you that. If you want, when we get to wherever we're going, I'll get you a laptop and you can finish school online. It will be whatever you want.

And I don't trust him either, so I wasn't letting you out of my arms tomorrow or the next or the next."

Sam wasn't sure how long he stayed wrapped in Dean's arms, letting his mate hold him and keep him safe. They ate their breakfast like that, and the only time Sam was out of Dean's arm was when the doorbell rang sometime around noon.

Dean sighed a little, but gave Sam a kiss and told him to stay put. Walking to the door, he wasn't sure to expect, though he was a little shocked to see a man there, a folder in his hands.

"Can I help you?"

The man raised his eyebrow, shaking his head a little, "So the son of the resident hunters ends up with a wolf, interesting." He tapped the folder against his hand, pausing before handing them to Dean. "Tell me, what is the boy to you?"

His eyes flashed briefly, looking feline, before returning to their normal appearance.

"He's my brother, and also my mate." Dean said, tilting his head a little. "And you are?"

"His Vice Principal. Tell him Balthazar wishes him well and if there is any trouble with the Shurley Pride to have them call me." Balthazar held out the folder to Dean, "These are his transcripts. My advice, leave as soon as possible, my people can send you your things. John Winchester is pissed and on a war path, you don't need to be caught in the crossfire."

His claws extended a bit, feline fangs showing in his mouth as he hissed out Sam and Dean's father's name.

"That man has not only pissed of the Weres around here, but also the vampires. It's going to get bloody very soon."

"I'll tell him and we'll be out as soon as I can get the things we really need together. Thank you." Dean said, shaking Balthazar s hand. "I wish you luck in what's to come."

Balthazar gave a cheeky little grin over his shoulder as he looked away, "Oh, I will have plenty of luck. My mate is second in the local nest. You've probably met him, spends a lot of time at the bar on the outskirts of town, sharp dresser, wears a suit like nobodies business, goes by the name of Crowley?" He nodded, "Take care of him, he's a good kid."

With that he walked away, climbing into his car and driving away from Dean's house.

Sam was dressed, his things packed in his bags, waiting for Dean in the bedroom.

"I take it you heard all that?" Dean asked, getting a nod from Sam. "Okay then, it's time we get going. I'll get changed and pack the things I need."

Walking over to Sam, he cupped his face in his hands, kissing him softly.

"I love you, so much. And we're leaving all the stress of this town behind and everything else it'll be me and you against the world.

Now would you mind going and making us some sandwiches and pack some pops and things from the fridge while I get packed?"

Sam had a semi shell shocked look on his face. He went to do as Dean asked, but almost in a trance. 

When Dean gave him a questioning look, Sam said, "Crowley is, well was now, my church youth group leader. Fergus Crowley. He's a vampire? And Mr. Shurley, 'Call me Balthy' is a werecat? I just... what? How?"

"The worlds full of creatures and most of them are good at hiding it, since they don't want to scare people or be ran out or killed. Since people don't understand things like me, they can read and watch movies about us. But put them in situation where they face the monster." A hurt look crossed Dean's face, though it was gone a few seconds later, as he put a mask up.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, kissing him passionately.

"The only monster I saw today was the man whose sperm fathered us. That is the only monster I know. Not you, not Balthazar, not Crowley. John Winchester."

Sam let go of Dean, helping him finish packing the essentials and soon they were in the car, pulling out of town as fast as they possibly could.

As soon as they were on the freeway headed away from the town, Dean undid Sam's seat belt and pulled him, close, wrapping his arm around His shoulders.

"So where would you like to go my love?  Sky's the limit and we can go anywhere you've even wanted to go."  Dean said, watching the rear view mirror, making sure that they weren't being followed.

Sam grinned, "I don't care as long as it isn't there. Maybe show me some of the places you were before you came back?"

He really didn't care, though there was something he wanted to do.

"Though maybe soon we can pull over for a bit, maybe get a room, or find somewhere private." 

To shown Dean just what he was talking about Sam reached down, unzipping his own pants, and slowly began to stroke himself. His head was thrown back against the seat as he rocked up into his hand. He shoved his pants farther down, spreading his legs as far as he could, bringing his other hand down past his balls to his ass. He slowly began to tease his hole, gasping and moaning as he started to fuck himself with his fingers.

"Be better if they were your fingers, if you were... oh fuck... if you were touching me."

"Fuck baby." Dean moaned, trying to keep his eyes on the road, looking for a spot.

Just a little bit more down the road, he saw a sign saying a motel was at just off the next exit.

"Pull your pants up baby, going to get us a room in a motel." Dean said, pulling into the lane he needed too.

Sam pouted but did as Dean asked. As soon as they got into their room Sam walked over to the bed, shoving his pants down once more before sitting on the end of it. He brought his legs up, spread wide, inviting, and began touching himself once more, eyes locked on his mate.

"Mmm, fuck, Dean. Want it, want you... wanna feel your fingers, your mouth, your big hard cock pounding into me, your knot splitting me open. Can I have you, Big Brother? Can your Baby Boy have his sexy mate taking care of him?"

Dean shivered, taking his clothes off and grabbing the lube from his pocket before coming over, pushing Sam's hands out of the way, kneeling between his spread legs.

"My baby brother can have whatever he wishes." Dean said, sealing his mouth over the head of Sam's cock, giving it a suck before moving further down his length.

Sam moaned happily, threading his fingers into Dean's hair, moaning his brother's name again and again.

He stripped off his shirt, running a hand over his chest, keeping his eyes on Dean's face. "Please, Dean. Mmm, need more, Big Brother." 

Sam pulled Dean off his cock, shoving him farther down. "Your mate doesn't need his cock sucked," he said in a lust filled voice.

"Yes sir." Dean smirked, grabbing Sam's legs and holding them open.

Leaning down, Dean teased the rim of Sam's hole with his tongue, pressing against him just enough for him to feel it, but not enough to really do anything.  He did this until Sam was squirming and begging for more before he pressed his tongue as far into his as he could, before pulling it out and doing it again.

By the time Dean really got going Sam was a babbling, incoherent mess, tears of frustration and want rolling down his cheeks. He wasn't bothering to be quiet, his voice echoing off the walls. He could hear someone pounding on the wall in the next room and called out, "Fuck you, I'm getting some. I deserve this after the morning I had."

When Dean pulled away, Sam growled a little bit, but the sound quickly turned into a sound of pleasure when he found himself face down on the bed, Dean's hands on his hips as he quickly entered Sam, not pausing until he was fully inside.

"Don't be so rude, my little bitch, it's not polite." Dean growled into his ear, holding his hips as he started to move.

As good as Sam looked normally, there was something even more appealing about him with his ass in the air.  Dean felt himself shift a little, golden eyes watching his cock move in and out of Sam's hole.

"Look so good on my cock, the way your hungry little ass takes it, just begging for my knot.  Want to be on it all the time, don't you?  Never stop being full of my come."

Sam licked his lips, looking back over his shoulder at his mate. 

"Mmm, yes. Wanna have Big Brother's cock inside me all the time. Wanna be his good little bitch. Come on, Dean. Fuck me, fuck me hard. Fill me up, want it dripping from me."

They could hear a muffled curse from the next room, the voice female, "Oh Jesus fucking Christ, of course we'd end up stuck next to a pair of newly mated fucking wolves. Could this day get any better."

The next thing either Sam or Dean heard was a growl and then the collapsing of a bed.

Sam rolled his eyes, thrusting back against Dean, whispering, "Think we could break our bed too?"

Dean smirked.  "I'd be a little disappointed if we didn't."

Tossing his head back, he gasped and moaned, fucking hard and deep into his mate.

"Mmm, fuck, that's it, right there. Come on, Dean. Fuck me. Wanna feel it. Need to feel your knot splitting me open. Wanna feel you fill me all up with your come, Big Brother."

Sam knew he was being obnoxiously loud, but he didn't give a fuck, as the moans coming from the room next to them had intensified. It was as if the two couples were trying to outdo each other, and with the mood Sam was in there was no way he was losing that battle.

"Please, please, come on, Baby. Make me come for you, make me come just on your cock. Make me feel it for days."

There was never a time Sam was so glad he had read so much werewolf erotica in the last few years. Okay, true his words might be cheesy and cliche, but he didn't give a damn. He looked back over his shoulder at Dean, "Remark me, reclaim me. Let everyone know I belong to you, Dean. Come on, this is what we've both been waiting for for years. Prove how good of a little bitch I am for you."

Dean's growl of pleasure filled the room in a deep baritone as he snapped his hips harder.

"Going to come from my knot in you Baby Boy?  Good you look so good full of me, when your hole is dripping with my come."

Leaning down over Sam, Dean's thrusts started getting shorter as his knot started to grow.

"I want you to scream my name." He growled in Sam's ear before he bit the same spot as before, his knot fully expanding, his come filling Sam.

"Dean, fuck, Dean, Big Brother, Mate, fuck... Dean," Sam screamed as his orgasm hit him, drowning out the sound of cracking wood as not only did the bed break, but it crashed into the wall behind it, busting a hole into the next room.

Sam couldn't help but break down in laughter, body overwhelmed with pleasure as Dean continued to pump his seed into him.

The looks on the faces of the couple in the next room were priceless, and the fact that one of them, the male, was half shifted, his tail flicking in annoyance as he watched them, sent Sam into another fit of giggles.

"We broke the wall, Dean," he laughed, burying his face into the mattress.

"I can see that, Sammy." Dean's said chuckling a bit, before scratching the back of his head.  "Uh hi, sorry about this, um... We'll be gone as soon as we're unstuck, I swear."

He felt a little more than sheepish, as he covered them up, his body still shaking a bit from the come still coming out of him.

"Rude puppies," the male in the other room said, his tail still flicking behind him.

Sam pouted, "Hey, don't be speciest. Besides. I'm human, for now at least." He stuck out his tongue at the duo, a moan being ripped from him as Dean gave a shallow little thrust, making him see stars..

"Human and letting a wolf knot you? You're either crazy or... no you're crazy," the female said, curling around her companion, trying to calm him down.

Sam glared at her for that comment. "Bitch."

"Sweetie, the only bitch I see right now is you, the one getting knotted by a werewolf."

Sam laughed a little, "But I'm a good bitch."

"You are also a very cocky one," Dean said, reaching under the blanket and giving his ass a slap.

"So I suppose while we're here, I'm Dean and this is Sam. And you are?"

"I'm Meg, and Mr. Grumpy is my mate, Castiel, Cas for short. We were on our way out to visit his brother, but Balthy called and said some sort of shit storm got kicked up by some asshole hunter and that it wasn't too smart to come out that way."

"Yeah, my father," Sam spit the word, "wasn't too happy when he found me with Dean. Considering they kicked him out when he was turned, before I was born. And I know it's probably gotten back to him that we're mated. Fuck him."

"So you two really are brothers? That wasn't just some kinky roleplay you two do?" Castiel asked, pulling the blanket over his mate, who like a female cat, which she technically was, was shameless.

"Yea, I'm his older brother. By 15 years, to probably answer your next question." Dean said, wrapping his arms around Sam's chest, resting his chin on his head.

"When I got turned my mom wouldn't let my dad kill me, so he kicked me out."

"Just found out he's my brother yesterday. Then again, we mated yesterday too, and I just found out that werecreatures were real yesterday."

"And just when did the two of you get together?" Meg asked, leaning forward, the sheet dipping down her chest, making Cas hiss a bit.

"Officially? Or first time kinda flirting and touching?"

"Officially," Meg prodded.

Sam laughed a little, "Yesterday."

"Why does that sound rather horrible being said out loud?" Dean chuckled, noticing Cas's hiss. "And you don't have to worry about us dude, neither one of us are any interested in women, so we're not looking."

Castiel gave a puzzled look, as though both relieved that they weren't looking, but pissed that they were dismissing his mate like that.

"I've only ever been interested in Dean. Took him a couple months to approach me, well, you know, after I got the courage to give him hints I was interested."

Sam tilted his head to get a kiss from Dean, "Though, I think I first saw him in his wolf form, three years ago. Kinda go obsessed. But yesterday was nice. It was my birthday, and he..." Sam swallowed hard, closing his eyes, his voice dropping to a whisper, "let's just say that was my best birthday ever."

"And the second I laid eyes on him, I knew he was the only one. I'm not saying she isn't a pretty woman, she is. But I'd rather look at her face than any other parts of her." Dean said, trying to make the other male not look like he wanted to kill them both.

"So it's not an insult to her. She is beautiful, but... females, well everyone but Dean, do completely and utterly nothing for me. His is the only face I've ever seen... well, you know..." Sam trailed off with a sheepish grin.

He gave a moan of protest when Dean started pulling out of him, already missing the feeling of having his mate buried in his body. A blush covered his face at the sound that came when Dean pulled out, embarrassment and fresh want warring for dominance.

"Your brother was the Vice Principal at my high school and his mate was my Church youth group leader."

"Mate? When the hell did old playboy Balthazar get mated?" Meg asked, shocked and confused.

"I wouldn't have a clue. But Crowley," Sam heard Meg hiss at that name and he stopped, confused. "What?"

"Fergus Crowley? Snarky pain in the ass?" Castiel asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sam nodded, "Yeah. Why? You two know him?"

"Unlike Cas I wasn't born Were. I was turned. Crowley is my older, half brother," Meg said. "He's a dick."

Sam blinked, confused. "I've known him most of my life. He's always been... nice to me. Nothing creepy or anything, just... he'd always want gossip about my parents."

"Which I suppose makes sense since they are hunters." Dean said, getting up and pulling his clothes on.

Tossing Sam's clothes to him, he was confused at how things seemed to be falling out of no where. When he first got turned he felt utterly alone, now it seemed like there were creatures everywhere.

Sam grabbed his clothes and turned away from the others as he got dressed. He wasn't bashful, not really, but they'd already seen enough of his body, and right now he didn't want to give Dean the wrong idea.

He smiled when he was dressed, walking over to his mate, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck before kissing him playfully.

Sam gave a look around the room, noticing that Meg and Cas were both dressed as well and were gathering their things.

"So please tell me you payed for this room in cash, so we can just drop off the keys and get out of here," he said to Dean.

"Yea, I somehow had a feeling we were going to break something. I didn't think it would be the wall, but something." He laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Well, it was uh, nice meeting you."

Gathering the one bag they brought in, he handed it to Sam, holding the key so he could return it.

Sam went out to the car, leaning against the side of it while Dean went to return the key.

Meg walked over, giving an impressed whistle when she saw the Impala, "Your mate's I'm taking it?"

Sam nodded, feeling a little wary to be alone with the werecat. "Yeah, it's a beauty. But, um, Dean was right, it was nice meeting you guys."

She rolled her eyes, "We're practically family, in an odd, twisted way."

At Sam's confused look she continued, "You're close to my brother and brother-in-law, so family."

Sam gave a shaky little nod, hoping Dean got back soon. He saw him walking out of the office with Cas, the werecat glaring at Dean a bit.

"Don't mind Cas, he didn't like getting interrupted, you know how heats are." At Sam's blank look she laughed, "Wait, you don't know about heats?" She gave Dean a look, as he had just gotten to the car. "He doesn't know about heats?"

"We've only been together since yesterday. We haven't really had a chance to really talk about much of anything." Dean said, leaning against the car next to Sam taking his hand.

Cas gave an annoyed little sigh, grabbing Meg by the hand and pulled her back towards their car, "It doesn't matter anyway, Meg. His breed doesn't have heats. I could tell by his scent. Don't confuse the boy anymore. Right now you and I have to go somewhere private. I'm fine for now, but... in an hour or so."

Sam blinked in confusion, but then just shook his head, climbing into the car. As soon as Dean climbed in he spoke, a blush covering his face, "So maybe sometime you and I could, um, go out in the woods and I could get to know you better, like every aspect of you."

He wasn't sure if Dean would even want to do anything in his wolf form, but Sam was almost 100% that the wolf he had seen 3 years prior was Dean, and while he was a bit sick for wanting it, he wanted Dean in every form.

Dean was confused for a moment, then it clicked.

"You mean me in my wolf form?" He asked, the blush on Sam's face answering for him, but he wanted to hear it.

Sam bit his lip, nodding nervously. After a few moments he finally spoke, "Yeah. I mean... shit... I know it's not normal... but I want... everything with you. All of you, Dean."

Dean pulled Sam close, kissing him nearly hungrily.

"You are the perfect mate, the perfect everything. We'll find a campsite soon, get a little further away from the town. And I'll give you your wish."

Letting Sam go, he backed out of the spot and started heading down the road.

Sam couldn't help the smile that covered his face. They didn't talk as they drove, the radio on softly for a little noise. An hour or so later they were driving into a campground, mostly empty at this time of year. Sam waited until Dean pulled the car over to speak.

"Thank you. I wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable with this, but thank you for giving me this."

He took Dean's hand, allowing his mate to lead him deeper into the woods. Each step made Sam's arousal grow and by the time they had reached a secluded clearing he was so hard it was getting almost painful to walk.

"Dean, I can't go on anymore. Mmm, need you, Big Brother."

"Okay, Baby Boy,". Dean pulled him close, kissing him hard for a few moments before pulling back and starting to pull his clothes off. "If at any time you want to stop, just say the word and I will, I'll change back and just knot you like normal."

Sam stripped, watching Dean intently. He was glad that Dean had thought to grab a blanket and smiled up at Dean before kneeling down onto it. Looking over his shoulder at Dean he said, "Love you so much. Want you, want this."

"I love you too, my mate."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Closing his eyes, Dean took a breath and let it out slowly, losing himself to his other self. He felt the shift and when he opened his eyes, he fell to his hands, crouched up on his haunches at the same time. It had been a while since he had fully changed, even more being in the presence of someone. Though first time the person didn't run away screaming, Sam just watched him.

Shaking himself, he fluffed out his black fur a bit, his freckles being transferred over, but in the form of a splattering a white over his face and shoulders.

Letting out a light growl, he stalked forward, big pink tongue licking his chops. Sam smelled even better to his senses now. Getting to him, Dean nuzzled his head against Sam's side before moving behind him, nosing Sam's hole once before licking over it.

"Jesus," Sam whispered, moaning at the feeling of Dean's tongue teasing at his hole.

"Fuck, Dean..." he gasped, pushing his ass back a bit, giving his mate better access.

It felt like Dean was teasing him, light, barely there licks that had Sam begging. "Come on, Big Brother. Stop teasing. Want you, want this. Need you, Dean."

Dean chuckled, as best he could, licking down over Sam's balls and cock just to hear him moan, before going back up to his hole. This time, going with more purpose, pressing his tongue in a lot further than his human tongue could go.

Sam whimpered, hands clutching at the blanket under him, his cock hard and needy. He knew a single touch from his hand and it would be over, the way Dean was making him feel was overwhelming.

"Dean, oh god, oh fuck. Dean... right there. So close, so fucking close, Big Brother. Fuck... fuck me... come on, don't wanna come until you're in me."

Dean thrust his tongue in once more before pulling it out. Moving closer, Dean moved over Sam, nosing against the back of his neck. It took a few tries to get his cock lined up, but soon enough he was pressing into Sam slowly, his cock a bit bigger in this form. 

Sam moaned loudly, eyes closed in pleasure as he felt Dean entering him. It felt incredible, different than when Dean was in his human and mostly human forms, but at the same time so damn good that Sam was seeing stars.

"Oh fuck, Dean," he gasped. True the feeling of Dean's fur against his flesh was a bit odd, but at the same time there was something so dirty and kinky and hot about it that Sam found himself pushing back, trying to get more of his mate inside of him.

"Just think, mmm, when you've turned me, fuck, us doing this, me in my wolf form. Or maybe, fuck... Jesus... fuck you taking me in my wolf form with you in your human form. God... Dean... oh fuck... gonna come... wanna come for you..."

Those thoughts sent a wave of pleasure through Dean, his hips starting to move a little.  Dean nosed right behind Sam's ear, growling lowly, feeling his mate tighten around him as he continued to move slowly in and out if him.

Sam wasn't sure if it was the feeling of Dean's cock inside him, Dean's breaths so close to his ear, the feeling of Dean's weight on top of him, or what, but he was coming, hard, fast, shouting out Dean's name, the word echoing off the trees.

He collapsed down onto the blanket, breathing hard as Dean began to really start fucking him hard, growling behind him, pounding into Sam, owning him mind, body, soul.

"Dean, so good, that's it, keep going," he said in a raw, broken voice, whimpering in pain and pleasure as Dean's claws scraped against his sides. "Fuck, come on, yeah, like that," he encouraged.

As Dean continued to fuck him he felt his cock growing hard once more, a smile coming to his face.

"Getting hard again, Big Brother. Next time I come I want to do it with you. With your knot in me, wanna have you pumping your seed into me as I come."

Dean tilted his head up to the sky, letting out a howl that echoed, probably scaring off everything in a few hundred foot radius. Sam felt amazing around his cock and couldn't wait to feel him around his knot. He was trying his best to be careful with his nails, though he had a guess that he had nicked Sam a time or two. Hoping that he didn't hurt the younger. Moving a little bit faster, he could feel his knot starting to expand a little, making him push in a little more, wanting to be tied to his mate.

Sam cried out in pleasure as Dean started to fuck him harder, faster.

A small part of him wondered about something though, something that Sam knew he'd have to ask Dean about after they were finished.

When Dean changed his angle just so, causing his cock to rub against Sam's prostate with every thrust Sam moaned loudly. He could feel Dean's knot beginning to swell and knew that both of them were nearing the edge.

"Come on, so close, want it Dean. Knot me, fill me up, please, Big Brother, fuck..."

Dean howled again as he felt his knot fully expand, come pumping into Sam. A few more half thrusts later, he felt Sam come again around him, a scream of his name coming out. Panting softly, Dean maneuvered them onto their sides, wrapping his arms around Sam, holding him close. Nuzzling against his neck, he gave the skin a small lick, taking in the taste of sweat on him.

Sam gave a happy little sigh as his breathing returned to normal. "Mmm, thank you, Big Brother. That was perfect. Felt so good, right even. Loved it, love you."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pet the fur on one of Dean's legs, grinning peacefully. After a short while he voiced the question running through his mind. "How do you turn someone? Is it a bite? Or scratches? Or both. Just wondering, Baby."

Dean knew the answer, but it would have to wait, since he couldn't exactly talk like he was. So he cuddled Sam closer, waiting until his knot finally went down, before he let himself shift back. Pulling Sam back to him, he kissed his neck.

"It has to be a bite in wolf form and has to be under the full moon, any day of the three day cycle.

How are you feeling, Baby Boy? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, rubbing his hand over Sam's side.

"Nope, not at all. I loved it. Felt really, really good. But I meant what I said, when you do turn me... I want everything... what can I say, I'm a bit kinky."

Sam let himself be held tightly against Dean's chest, giving a happy little sigh.

"So the full moon begins in three days, Dean. Gonna turn me then?"

"I think I'd rather wait, if you don't mind. Maybe until we're settled somewhere, since it's going to take work to be able to control it. And I don't doubt I can control you, if you get a little wild, but I need to make sure that we're away from people and completely alone." Dean said, holding Sam close.

Sam nodded, resting his head against Dean's chest. Closing his eyes he said, "Okay, I understand."

Sam was fine with that answer, even if it did disappoint him a tiny bit, but he understood Dean's reasoning.

"Find a place to settle down, and I can finish school at home, because... fuck... I don't really feel comfortable around people, never have."

He nuzzled even closer, sighing contently. "Feel comfortable around you, though."

"I'm glad you do," Dean smiled. "And then we can spend the rest of our lives together, doing whatever we want. And if we get a nice cabin in the woods, and when my stuff gets delivered, we'll live happily ever after."

Dean turned Sam around in his arms, tilting his head up and pressing their lips together. He still had a little trouble believing he got so lucky as to find Sam. Dean always had thought about finding a mate and now he had one.

"Hey Dean. Is it like in the books, where there is only one true mate for someone? Their perfect other half. Or is it where anyone could be their mate, and they choose it? Or like a combination, where you can choose to mate with someone who isn't a perfect match, because of your connection to them, because the person who is your genetic perfect match you just don't see that way?"

"It's a bit of a combination. Like with you. I knew the second that I saw you that you were mine. But let's say if I never met you, or if something had happened to you, I would be able to take another mate as long as they were willing to be mine. But that's just my kind of wolf, others are different.

Some can only mate their intended, others don't have an intended but can only mate other wolfs of their strand. Does that make sense?" He asked, tilting his head.

Sam nodded, though a small part of him was saddened at the fact that there had been a possibility, albeit small, of he and Dean never mating.

"Well you're stuck with me, forever. Hope you don't mind, Big Brother."

He snuggled up to Dean once more, resting for a bit. "Maybe we should head out soon, get back on the road, maybe find someplace to sleep for the night?"

"I don't mind at all. And even if I would have mated with someone else, it would have broken the second I saw you." He said, kissing Sam. "And you're probably right, get going for a few hours and then find a motel of some kind."

"Maybe someday we should contact Balthazar, he might know a safe place for us, a place where it's safe for weres..." Sam trailed off shrugging.

At Dean's look he continued, "He was always nice, hell, half of the books I have came from him. Because he knew I liked them from me talking with Crowley, so, and since he said he could help..."

"Am I being dumb? Is there some problem between werewolves and werecats or..."

Dean shrugged a little. "Not really. It's kind of the same thing between real cats and dogs. There are just some, on both sides, that don't like the other no matter what. Most if the time they get along just fine.

Though we could call him in a few days, after we keep heading away. See if he knows any places nearby wherever we are and about him sending our stuff there as well."

Getting up off the blanket, Dean grabbed his clothes and started slipping them on.

"And tomorrow before we leave the motel, we can find a little store. Grab some food and whatnot, so we don't have to stop as much. Have a few picnics and things."

"Grab a little extra lube," Sam said with a grin.

He gave Dean a kiss, then broke away with a sigh. "Gonna have to get a computer, and... I don't have that much money."

Part of Sam was glad that he had grabbed his stash of cash before leaving his house the day before, and that fact shook him a bit. It had been a day, one day only since he had became Dean's. One day and his world was turned upside down. Here he was, on the run from the only home, as crappy as it had been, that he had ever known, with the one person he would be with for the rest of his life.

He knew being with Dean was the right thing, he felt it deep down in his bones, but at the same time it was scary.

"Any help is welcome in my books," he said, shrugging.

"I said I would get you one, and whatever else you want or need. I'm not rich but I've got money and I'm going to take care of you. You are my love, my life. And I'm never going to let you want for anything, if I can help it." Taking Sam's face in his hands, he gave him a kiss. "I know this has to be scary, but I did it with no one to help and I turned out just fine. And you have me to help you through all of this, including when I turn you. Do you trust me? Trust me that things will be okay and perfect one day when we don't have these worries and are settled in a home together?"

"Wasn't trying to make you feel guilty, Baby. I trust you, love you. Just... I wanna help too, where I can. I don't wanna just mooch off of you. I need to contribute to us. Do you understand what I mean?"

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him in for a kiss, their bodies moving against one another. Sam wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, glad they both hadn't gotten fully dressed quite yet. "Mmm, please, one more time before we have to head back to the car?"

'Until I can contribute more to us, until then... I'll keep him satisfied... I just hope I'm not too needy and wanting for him,' Sam thought, moaning into the kiss.

Dean moaned into the kiss as well, though could tell there was something wrong with his mate.

"I know you don't want to and how you want to help, and I don't doubt you will. I'm just letting you know that I have no problems taking care of my Baby Boy, never will have a problem with it."

Holding on to Sam's thighs, he helped the younger maneuver down, his cock sliding right into him.

"Mmm baby, you feel so good." He gasped, starting to move Sam up and down.

Having Dean inside of him was addicting, and Sam knew he'd never get sick of the feeling.

"God, fuck, Dean... so good. Feel so good in me. Fuck, feel empty when you're not in me. Need it, need you. Fuck... harder, right now, don't care if you knot me or not this time, but god... fuck me."

As far as Sam was concerned if he could he'd have Dean inside of him all the time. He knew that wasn't possible, unfortunately, but at the same time he knew what he wanted, needed, not that there was anything that he knew of that could help him with that.

Dean started moving faster, holding Sam's thighs tight, probably adding another set of bruises.

"Love being in you, love when I knot you, how close we have to be. Never going to get tired of being with you, being in you."

Dean kissed and sucked at the mark the had put on Sam's neck. He knew they really needed to get on the road, so he wasn't going to knot him, not this time at least.

"Maybe we can mate one more time before we sleep, being sure not to break anything this time, and we can fall asleep. My knot still inside of you, my cock deep in you."

Sam whimpered, nodding a little. An idea popped into his head.

"When we get a room for the night why don't we move the mattress onto the floor so we don't break the bed?"

Sam moaned loudly, loving the way Dean made him feel, loving the way he made him lose control. "Want that, want that so bad. Mmm, if I could... fuck... I'd keep you inside me all the time. Keep myself all nice and stretched open for you. Mmm, fuck... Dean... harder, please, Big Brother, wanna feel it."

"Perfect idea." Dean moaned, snapping his hips into Sam.

An idea popped into his head, making him smirk.

"Something else we could pick up when we get the lube. A nice plug for that perfect ass, it'll keep you nice and open for me. Make it easy to just pull it out, add a little lube and be able to mate you when ever either of us wants it."

Sam's eyes widened, and he let out a little moan.

"Wait, they make things like that?" he'd never heard of such a thing, then again his life had been pretty sheltered before now.

Dean nodded, needing to remember that he knew a lot more about things like that then Sam.

"Yep, lots of different sizes, I'll get a few different ones, see which one you like best. And a few other things I think you might like." He smiled, kissing Sam.

His mind was already thinking of the things he could get and introduce Sam too, the though of getting a vibrator for him, making him moan and his cock twitch.

The combination of Dean's words, the mental images he was having, and Dean's cock pounding into him was enough to send Sam over the edge, calling out Dean's name as he came hard. His shout echoed through the forest, and Sam blushed, knowing anyone nearby had heard him.

"Fuck. Mmm. I'd like that, being ready for you all the time. I could be in the kitchen, washing dishes and you could just come in, pull my pants down, take it out and just fuck me then and there, then put it back in, keeping me full of you."

"I'll do that to you one day, I promise. Or let you put a cock ring on me, it won't let me come until you tell me I can." Dean moaned, just a few more thrusts needed until he was coming deep inside Sam.

Sam got a thoughtful look on his face as he stood on shaky legs getting dressed.

"Mmm, not sure if I like that or not. Maybe after you've already fucked me once on a second go?"

He watched Dean closely, a somewhat tired look on his face as Dean finished getting dressed and grabbed the blanket.

"Wish the car was closer," he said pouting. "You tuckered me out."

At Dean's little eye roll he grinned, "You could give me a piggyback ride back to the car?"

"Come on, my love." Dean chuckled, moving to let Sam on his back.

Carrying him to the car, Dean rubbed Sam leg with his thumb.

"And yea, it can be on a second go that we try it. If you want. It's all up to you what gets tried, I won't make you do anything you don't like."

As soon as they reached the car and Sam hopped off of Dean's back he gave him a kiss. "I'm willing to try pretty much anything, as long as it's with you. Making you happy makes me happy."

He nuzzled the side of Dean's neck, sighing happily, "When I've been turned can I mark you too? So everyone can see you're mine? If not, that's fine, Big Brother, but I'd love to see my mark on you."

Something did cross his mind, something he needed to say, "Though one thing I don't think I'll ever do is take you. I... That really doesn't appeal to me, having that control over you. I'd rather we always do like we do, you inside of me. Is that okay?"

"Once you're turned, yes you will be able to mark me. All wolves can, though only their mates. And since I will be yours, you'll be able to," Dean said, tossing the blanket in the back seat before pulling Sam to him. "That is perfectly fine my love, I would have let you, had you wanted me like that. But I have no qualms with you being the submissive."

"It's just... even before I met you... even in all my fantasies, I've never wanted to do that. I... it sounds dumb, but... for me that... even the idea of it does nothing for me, so..." he shrugged, feeling a little silly.

"So submissive is the word for that? You'll have to teach me these things, I... well you know how it is."

He climbed into the car, leaning against Dean as he began to drive. He must have dozed off, as the next thing he knew it was dark out and they had pulled up in front of a motel.

"Mmm, how long did I sleep?" he asked with a yawn, blushing a little when his stomach began rumbling loudly.

"About four hours, I decided to drive until it got dark. Also picked up some food." He gestured to the bag that was now by Sam's feet. "So we can just get in the room and not have to worry about leaving till morning."

Leaning over he gave Sam a quick kiss before getting out and heading into the office to get a room. After a short convo and paying for the room, he was back outside. As he grabbed a bag of their clothes, Sam got out of the car and they then got into the room. It wasn't a bad little place, they were going to have to move the table to be able to move the mattress, but that was fine. Sitting at said table, Dean gave Sam the food he had gotten for him, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Can I keep you forever?" Sam asked around a bite of his supper. He hadn't even told Dean what he liked to eat and already Dean was picking just the right thing.

At Dean's laugh he grinned.

"So I was thinking that maybe after I ate we could take a shower, that is if the shower is big enough for us to shower together." He licked his lips, looking down at Dean's crotch, "Still wanna taste you sometime, Dean. I hope you'll let me."

There was a jump in Dean's pants at the hungry look Sam was giving him.

"Of course you can, you can have whatever you want from me." Dean moaned a little, rubbing a hand over the front of his jeans, pressing against his cock as he are his dinner a little faster.

Dean was still eating when Sam finished, but he didn't mind. He got off of his chair, kneeling down in front of Dean, nuzzling Dean's cock through his jeans. His mate's hand came to rest on the back of his head and he grinned as he looked up at Dean.

Slowly Sam began to undo Dean's pants, licking his lips in anticipation. He breathed in Dean's scent, sticking his tongue out to get a taste of his lover. "Tell me if I'm doing this right," he said quietly, leaning closer, licking the length of Dean's cock like a popsicle.

Dean groaned, threading his hand through Sam's hair.

"Fuck," He moaned as Sam licked him again. "Take the head into your mouth, Baby Boy, give it a suck."

Sam worked his way back up, taking the head of Dean's cock between his lips. He moaned around Dean's shaft, loving the way his mate tasted, loving the way Dean pulled just shy of too hard on his hair.

He reached down between his own legs, unzipping his pants, pulling out his cock which he began to slowly stroke as he sucked on Dean's. Dean was making these incredible noises that sent a surge of lust through Sam and he abandoned his cock, moving his hand into the back of his pants, fingering himself as he took more of Dean into his mouth.

Sam had already known Dean was huge, but having him in his mouth, almost too big for Sam to take was amazing. He moaned around Dean's shaft, causing Dean to thrust up a bit, more of his cock filling Sam's mouth. It was almost too much, and tears threatened to fall but Sam wanted to do this, he needed to do this.

Dean moaned at the feel of Sam's mouth around him and the sight of him touching himself. Though when he noticed the tears in Sam's eyes, he pulled Sam a little more off his cock.

"Baby you don't have to take it all your first time, please don't hurt yourself just to pleasure me." Dean said, stroking Sam's cheek.

Sam pulled off of Dean, a little pout on his face.

"I was enjoying it, though. Like really, really enjoying it." He gave a little moan, as he hadn't stopped what he was doing with his fingers. "Fuck, can I... mmm... can I keep going?"

At Dean's nod Sam grinned, taking his mate back into his mouth, licking and sucking as much as he could of Dean's cock.

Sam was so turned on he was seeing stars, so turned on at how Dean kept moaning above him, turned on by how worried for Sam's well being Dean was. He looked up, catching Dean's eye as he took more of Dean into his mouth, almost too much, but look of arousal on Dean's face made it worth it.

Dean still didn't want Sam to hurt himself for the sake of his pleasure, but fuck did he feel good. A sudden thought came to him as Sam continued to suck him. How it would feel to have Sam playing with his knot as he sucked him. It would be too much for the knot to be actually in his mouth, but just playing with it, another story entirely.

"Fuck, can you do something for me Baby Boy?" Dean moaned, his fingers still playing with Sam's hair.

Sam nodded as best as he could, not wanting to remove Dean's cock from his mouth. There wasn't much he wouldn't do for his mate.

"Will you play with my knot? Not suck on it, just squeeze it, touch it?" He panted out.

Sam brought his free hand up and wrapped it around the base of Dean's cock, nodding once more. He knew Dean would have to partially shift for his knot to come out, and the sight of Dean's green eyes turning that feral yellow made Sam even more turned on than he had already been.

He moaned around Dean's shaft, lightly squeezing the rapidly swelling knot, keeping his eyes locked on his mate's. At the same time his fingers never stopped in his ass, thrusting in and out, stretching himself, making him wish he could have Dean both in his mouth and in his ass at the same time.

He whimpered in frustration, so close to the edge but unable to reach completion. Sam's mouth was a bit sore, but at the same time he didn't care, the breathy little moans and gasps of pleasure Dean was making made it okay. He wanted to feel Dean filling his mouth, wanted to satisfy his mate.

Dean didn't think he would ever stop loving how turned on Sam got when he would shift. And feeling him sucking him and playing with his knot, made his head spin. A growling moan came out of his mouth as he started coming, Sam working to swallow it, though some did slip out. He was still coming a little when Dean pulled him off his cock and tossed him on the bed. Pulling his pants off, Dean's fingers found his hole as he wrapped his mouth around his cock, his fangs bracketing his cock.

The feeling of Dean's fingers in him along with Dean's mouth around his cock was enough to send Sam over the edge. He came with a scream, his throat raw by the time he was finished.

There was an annoyed knock on the door a minute later, someone telling them to shut the fuck up.

Sam didn't move, laughing almost too loud at that, and when Dean tried getting up to go and tell off whoever was complaining Sam grabbed him, kissing him hard, distracting him from going and doing something dumb.

"Thank you," he whispered against Dean's lips. "That was perfect. Loved that I could do that for you, Dean. Loved that I could make you lose control like that. I'm sorry I wasn't that good, but I'll get better, I promise you."

Dean was still growling a bit due to the distraction but Sam got his attention by biting down on the side of his neck, making Dean howl. "Pay attention to me, they're just jealous. Mmm, at least we didn't break anything this time," Sam said with a laugh.

The bite left Dean shivering, but it did what it was intended to do, distract him. Turning back to Sam, he gave him a soft kiss.

"Sorry love, I don't like people yelling at you. And you were perfect for your first time and we have lots of time to practice."

Kissing him again, Dean moved them, picking Sam up and heading into the bathroom. Luckily the shower did look big enough, so once he started the water and made sure it was okay, he stepped them into it, before putting Sam on his own feet.

"Love you, Dean. Sorry about biting you like that, but you looked like you were gonna go rip the head off of whoever that asshole was."

He sighed happily as Dean began washing him, planning on returning the favor as soon as he could.

"So Dean... how long until you think you can get hard again?" Sam asked, his voice teasing.

"Because I remember someone promising me that he's gonna fuck me, knot me, and fall asleep with us tied together. Mmm, and maybe, maybe he could possibly if he wakes up at all during the night, fuck me until his knot is full again, keep us tied together all night long."

"I don't mind you biting me baby, it felt nice. Just shocked me a little. And I think some making out and a little cuddling will get me hard enough just fine." He said, kissing Sam softly.

The two traded kisses while they washed each other, Dean having fun teasing Sam. Too soon for his liking the water got cold, so the two got out, drying off before heading into the room. Dean motioned for Sam to have a seat while he moved the mattress to the floor before fixing the blankets and such, then lying down on his back, motioning for Sam to come to him.

Sam curled up against Dean's body, loving the way his mate felt against him. He'd never get tired of this, of feeling Dean's powerful arms holding him tightly, keeping him safe. He loved the way Dean made him feel, special, worthy, loved, cherished, wanted.

Sam moaned happily as Dean caressed his body, their lips coming together again and again, nothing rushed, just them connected to one another, breathing in each others air, as if they were the entire reason for each others existence.

"Mmm, Dean, love you. So what would you have done had we met when I was younger, like 9 or 10 years old?"

Sam was honestly curious about Dean's answer, as he knew that the moment Dean had seen him he had known Sam was his, and true it had taken a couple months for Sam to allow himself to show Dean he was interested, but even then it didn't take long, less than 24 hours before Sam was his. Hell, had their parents not arrived home Sam was certain Dean would have climbed into his room and fucked him in his bed.

Sam would have taken to Dean easily when he was younger, needing the affection and attention he knew his mate would have showered him with. Though he wondered if the drive to mate, to claim and take would have been so strong had Sam been that young.

"Hmm that is a good question." Dean hummed, petting Sam's back.

He thought about it for a few moments.

"I suppose that the feel to mate you wouldn't of been so strong, at least I sort of hope not. No offense to you, but it would have made me feel like a complete pervert. So if I would have felt it, I would have fought it harder and waited.

Though I wouldn't have been able to stay away from you, would have still wanted to run away with you no matter if I would have felt the need to mate you. I suppose that I might have still asked to put the claiming mark on you. Weres can do that no matter if it's during sex or not. So I would have asked to put the mark on you, but not of touched you until you were ready." He said, still holding Sam close, resting their foreheads together.

"Would have run away with you, would have been your good boy, even without what we have now. But thank you, for telling me the truth. It means a lot to me."

Sam nuzzled the side of Dean's neck, letting his hands roam over his lover's body. He gave a little grin, reaching down to wrap his hand around Dean's cock, and began stroking it slowly into hardness.

"Mmm, wanna have you, wanna feel you in me, love what you do to me, Dean," he said in a husky voice.

"Sammy." Dean breathed out as the younger stroked him.

It didn't take too long for Sam's hands to get him hard and aching. Moving his hand away from his cock, Dean kissed him softly before grabbing the lube out of his bag. Motioning for Sam to roll over, he used the lube on himself, then got behind Sam.

"Such a perfect mate for me, such a perfect everything." An idea popped into his head, a question he would have to ask Sam later.

For now though, he just let out a sighing moan as he slid home into his mate.

Sam gave this needy little moan as Dean began to thrust into him, loving the way he felt so damn safe and loved in Dean's arms.

"Mmm, Big Brother, Mate, so good, so damn good for me. Feel so good with you in me, feel whole. Fuck... you're the perfect one, you're everything."

Sam was a bit overwhelmed at the slow, almost too gentle pace Dean was fucking him with, but at the same time he loved it. The way Dean wasn't rushing, as if they had all the time in the world, it set Sam on fire.

"Gonna take your time, aren't you? Gonna fuck me all nice and slowly, make me come from your cock, then knot me, tie us together all night long?"

"That's just what I plan to do, take my time, we don't have anywhere else to be tonight. Going to make love to you, tie us together, hold you in my arms and never let go." Dean signed out, running his hands up and down Sam's sides.

Dean had given up a long time ago on finding this, someone who would love him. At one point, he thought he had found that one he would mate with out being his Mate. She had even been into the werewolf role play, but it had gone all wrong. It still hurt a little when he thought about it too much, though now he didn't need too. He had Sam and that's all that mattered, but part of him still tried to ask. What if she wouldn't have pushed him away, told him to never come back. Would he of ever come back to see his parents? Probably not.

Even though he couldn't see Dean's face, Sam knew something was troubling his mate.

"What's wrong, Baby? I just know something is bothering you."

Sam gave another breathy little moan, leaning his head back to rest on Dean's shoulder. He let his hands cover Dean's, locking their fingers together, loving the intimacy of the act.

Dean kissed Sam's neck, nuzzling the side of his face. He should have known thinking about it, Sam was gonna tell something was wrong.

"Just a thought that pops up every once and a while, a little more now that I have you."

At Sam's questioning noise, he let out a little sigh, still rocking gently into Sam.

"About a year before I moved back to town, I was in a relationship, one that I was sure was going to go somewhere. Her name was Lisa and she was nearly everything a guy could want. Even had a little kink for roleplay, werewolf to be exact."

He took a deep breath, giving Sam's fingers a squeeze.

"Though when I told you I didn't have anyone that would come looking for me, I wasn't lying. Since one night, we were into the role playing and I decided that I was going to show her who I really was. There are still some nights that I can hear her screams as if it was that day again."

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, letting himself shift, needed the reassurance that Sam still loved him in all ways. Turning Sam's head he gave him a kiss that the younger accepted without hesitation.

"And it just makes me think," Dean continued on. "Where would I be if that hadn't happened. Would I of come back to the town? And I don't think I would have. I would have been happy where I was. And then where would you be? Still stuck in that house, miserable."

Squeezing Sam a little tighter, he rested his head against Sam's, a tear falling down his cheek.

Sam had known he wasn't Dean's first, but that admission hurt more than he wanted to admit. He closed his eyes, biting his lip hard, trying not to cry.

True it was in the past, true Sam had nothing to worry about, but hearing about her... it killed him a little inside.

Sam was torn, his body wanting Dean's touches, and at the same time wanting to pull away and curl up in a little ball and just be alone for a while. He trusted Dean, loved him, but hearing those words broke his heart.

True he would have been miserable, and true he'd still be living at home with his parents, but it wouldn't be forever. He would have finished school with his classmates and moved away, something he had planned on doing for a very long time, something he had admitted planning on doing to Crowley.

Part of Sam wanted to find her, wanted to yell and rant and bitch her out for hurting Dean, and another part of him, a part that scared him, wanted to rip her apart for touching what was his. Sam had always been greedy, selfish in his own way, but he had buried it.

He stilled, hands loosening on Dean's, just letting his mate have him, but not really participating. He knew it was dumb, him feeling this way, but he hurt, he felt lost.

Dean stopped moving, pulling out slowly, sitting down on the bed. Pulling Sam into his arms, he held him tight.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me or hate me. I don't mean to think about it, it just happens sometimes. I love you and want you and never want to leave you. It's just a scar that throbs every once and a while." He said, a small sob in his voice at hurting his mate.

Sam shook his head, "Don't apologize for you hurting. It's fine, really it is."

He closed his eyes tightly, feeling horrible for upsetting Dean. "I'm sorry, I ruined the mood, I'm sorry. You didn't have to stop, Dean."

"But I hurt you, and I'm sorry. And I'm not going to keep going if your not into it, that would be the same as raping you and I won't do that." Dean said, shaking his head. "And you aren't the one that ruined anything. I was, so don't apologize."

Dean frowned, rubbing Sam's arm, feeling like a complete ass.

"We can just go to sleep, you don't even have to touch me if you don't want too. I know I fucked this night up. And I'm sorry."

Sam gave this choked off little sound, moving closer to Dean, wrapping his arms around him.

"Mine. Don't pull away. Please, Dean, don't do this," he said desperately against his mate's lips.

"Don't wanna just go to sleep. You promised. Please, Dean. You weren't... it wasn't rape. It wasn't. I wanted it, I just... I just needed a little time."

He sobbed loudly, resting his forehead against Dean's, "I scared myself. Wanted to hurt her for ever touching you, wanted to kill her for hurting you. Stop blaming yourself, please."

"Shhhh. It's okay," Dean said, rubbing his hands up and down Sam's back.

Shifting them, Dean laid Sam down on the bed, hovering over him.

"I'm not pulling away from you, I just want to give you space if you wanted it. I did make a promise and I'm going to keep it, but I wasn't just going to take it from you if you weren't into it."

Spreading Sam's legs, Dean shifted back into human, before slipping back into Sam.

"I love you, I really do. Please don't feel jealous of her, she isn't in my life anymore. All that's left of her is the scar that she left from being afraid of what I am." Dean said, wrapping his hand around Sam's cock, stroking him slowly, getting him hard again. "I'll knot you, I promise. But I want you like this for right now, okay Baby Boy?"

Sam nodded, a small smile starting to form on his face, "Yeah, that's fine, Dean. Mmm, fuck... still, before we go to sleep, mmm, want your knot... fuck..."

He kissed the side of Dean's neck, biting lightly, loving the moans Dean made as he did that. "Mmm, I think we really need to get a place not close to anyone, because we're both pretty loud. Hate that we have to hold back, love being able to fully lose control for you."

The feeling of Dean moving inside him was quickly making Sam unable to think of anything but what they were doing. He loved the way Dean made him feel, and let his hands run down Dean's back, fingers scratching marks into his mate's flesh, making Dean growl with lust over him and start moving faster, harder into him.

"I think that's a great idea, out in the woods somewhere. Be able to take you whenever I want, no matter if we're out side or not." Dean shivered at the thought.

He tilted his neck, letting Sam have free reign of his neck, loving to wear Sam's marks on him. If he could get away with never wearing a shirt, he would show off the ones that Sam was making on his back.

The thought of Dean just taking him whenever or wherever they were made him moan with lust. "Fuck, want that. Want you to just come up and fuck me at random times, no matter what I was doing. And you'll be able to fuck me in your wolf form more often too. God, that... that was very nice. Felt so good, then again everything we do together feels good. But... mmm... touch me, please Dean, touch me Big Brother."

"Liked that didn't you baby? I'll do it again and again, love everything we do too." Dean moaned, moving his hand faster over Sam's cock. "Going to come for me baby brother, then let me turn you over and let me knot that pretty little hole?"

Sam nodded, moaning loudly. "Please, Dean, make me come, wanna come for you, Big Brother."

As Dean's thrusts intensified and his hand moved faster over Sam's cock Sam came with a shout, scratching down Dean's back, crying out his name again and again.

He found himself swiftly turned over, Dean thrusting back into him, and by the sight of the claws at the end of his fingers Sam knew Dean had shifted just enough to be able to knot him. The turned him on even more, making him moan loudly, Dean's name falling from his lips.

"Like how wild I get for you don't you?" Dean growled in his ear, his nails digging into the mattress as he started moving faster, his knot starting to form.

Dean pressed his mouth against Sam's neck, trying to keep his howl down as he felt his knot fully grow. The last thing they needed was to get kicked out of one of these places. Since besides the fact they wouldn't be able to get to the door, Sam wasn't anywhere near legal, nor did he look it.

"Love it. Love how I make you lose control. Love how hot I get you. Mmm, oh fuck... Big Brother... harder... come on... fuck me... need it... need to feel it... Dean... please... just like that..."

Dean fucked him as hard as he could, until his knot was too big, then he just ground against Sam until he was filling him.

"Fuck, Baby Boy, love you, love how you feel around me. So good to me, for me. Does my baby want to come around my knot one more time?" He growled in pleasure against his neck.

Sam made a little whimpering sound from the back of his throat, nodding. "Please, wanna, feels so good, Dean. Mmm, you make me feel so good."

Dean continued to grind into him, wrapping his hand around Sam's cock, stroking him.

"Make such a mess of yourself for me, come around me again, god I love pleasuring you. Love the sounds you make for me." Dean moaned and growled against Sam's neck.

"Please, Dean, touch me, mark me," Sam begged, tilting his head to the side, giving Dean access to the mark he had left of Sam's shoulder.

"Come on, need it. Need you. Make me come for you, Baby."

"My good little bitch." Dean growled, nuzzling the spot before he bit into his neck.

Moving his hand faster, Dean sucked on the mark, growling in pleasure as he kept grinding into him.

Sam came with a shout, which thankfully Dean silenced by placing a hand over his mouth. That only made the sounds coming from Sam sound more breathy and almost victimy, but Sam loved it, loved the way Dean made him lose control so easily, loved the way Dean drove him wild with want and need, loved the way Dean needed and wanted him just as badly as he wanted Dean.

He felt Dean moving them, until they were laying on their sides, Dean's cock still buried inside of him, his knot still tying them together. Sam gave a happy little sigh, relaxing in his lover's arms, knowing that no matter what, Dean would take care of him.

Dean felt a little worried about sleeping in half form, he hadn't done it in a long time. But being surrounded by Sam, his lover in his arms all night. Even if at one point they would come unknotted. He just hopped he woke and was able to keep them tied at least once more so Sam could wake up still knotted to him.

"I love you, love you so much." Dean whispered, nuzzling at Sam's neck.

Sam woke early the next morning, and gave a happy little sigh when he felt Dean still inside of him, his mate's knot keeping them tied together. Dean was asleep behind him, but Sam knew just how to wake him up.

He took Dean's hand and wrapped it around his shaft, using his mate's hand to stroke himself. Sam began moaning loudly at the sensation, rocking back gently against Dean, saying his name again and again.

He knew the minute Dean woke and smiled, "Mmm, morning Big Brother."

The next morning Dean was a little shocked waking up, his hand around Sam's cock already. Once just a bit ago; he had woken and had retied them together, Sam moaning in his sleep before he had gone back to sleep. So to be woken up like he was was shocking, but he could get used to it.

"Good morning Baby Boy, mmm so good. Can't wait for when I turn you, go to sleep in our wolf forms, wake up and start all over."

"Mmm, gonna fuck me? Gonna wake me up by pounding into me, taking me hard and fast? Because I'd let you, I want that, whenever you want to you can wake me up by fucking me, I really like the idea of that," Sam said with a moan.

He moved with Dean, rocking back onto his mate's cock, loving the feeling of Dean's knot filling him up so well, loving the way Dean felt wrapped around his cock, stroking him slowly, almost too slowly.

"Feels so good, Dean."

"Good to know. I'll do my best to wake you up as much as possible like that then. Wouldn't object to you waking me up like that either, Baby Boy. Waking up to you riding me, mmm I'd love it." Dean groaned, kissing the back of Sam's neck.

Sam smiled, even though Dean couldn't see it, nodding a little.

"Yeah, I can do that. Mmm, fuck, Dean... so close for you, Baby. So damn close. Wanna come for you, wanna come all over your hand Big Brother."

Dean nipped and sucked at the ever growing mark on Sam's neck, moving his hand faster over Sam's cock.

"Come for me, my mate. Let me feel you come around me, god love it so much when you do."

Sam let sensation wash over him, focusing on how Dean's cock was moving just right within him, his knot rubbing against Sam's prostate, making Sam moan with pleasure.

When Dean's hand started moving faster over Sam's cock it was enough to send him over the edge, crying out Dean's name loudly, coming so hard he could barely breathe.

Dean let out a moan as Sam came around him, the pleasure around his knot just perfect.

"How'd I ever get so lucky, Mmm god your perfect." Dean gasped, holding Sam tight against him.

"You're the perfect one. Oh god, Dean. Gonna fill me up again? Gonna come in me? Want that, want that so much."

As much as Sam wanted that, at the same time he didn't want this to end, because he knew that all too soon after they'd be getting dressed and heading out. They still had to go and get some groceries and Sam would have to wait in the car while Dean went and got their other purchases.

A part of Sam wished they could find somewhere to settle down in soon, while he was enjoying the time on the road at the same time it was a bit draining on him.

"Yea, gonna come baby." Dean moaned, giving Sam a half dozen more small thrusts before his knot inflated fully again.

Letting out a breath, Dean rested his forehead against the back of Sam's. He couldn't wait until they were finally settled down. Where they would be thinking what to do next, what to have for breakfast. Not where would they be headed, where they were going to live.

Rubbing his hand up and down Sam's stomach, he hummed a little as he remembered the question he had from yesterday.

"I wonder what would have happened if I wouldn't of been bit by the wolf. If I was human and mom had you, if we would have been together."

"Part of me thinks that we still would have gotten together. I mean, I knew I wanted you even before I knew what you were, I knew how much you turned me on, how hot you got me."

Sam sighed, "Though had you not been bitten... I probably would have never been born. And that makes me so damn sad, that you wouldn't have me."

"Actually you would have. Before I got turned, mom had asked me how I felt about having a little brother or sister. Asked me if I would be happy with one. She said she hadn't asked John yet, wanted to know my opinion first." Dean nosed at the back of his neck. "So I think you would have been there, me getting bitten and kicked out just made her want you more. But at the same time, made her hurt for me."

"Maybe you had a good relationship with her, but I... I was a burden. Dad and her would fight and then I'd see the looks she'd give me, the looks that said that she wished she'd never had me. And the sad thing was? I never knew that wasn't how it was supposed to be until I was like 12 years old. I'm sorry, can we... can we change the topic? I just can't talk about them right now."

"I'm sorry I brought them up. Yea, we can talk about something else." Dean said, kissing Sam's head. "How about, what sounds good for breakfast. Or what color we're going to paint our house?"

"Waffles with fruit on them and bacon and eggs and juice..." Sam said, trailing off a little at the end. "Sorry, sounded like a bit of a pig there."

He thought about colors, but found himself too distracted by the feeling of Dean still pumping into him. "Mmm, fuck... not sure... about color... fucking hell... gonna have to come again before you can pull out," he laughed on those last words.

"It's okay, I don't mind if you want to eat a lot."

His voice lowered, growling low in Sam's ear. "I don't see a problem with that, I love when my little bitch comes around my cock."

Wrapping his hand around Sam's cock once more, he kissed behind Sam's ear as he rocked into him as he moved his hand over him.

"Gonna, oh fuck, gonna be the death of me. Mmm, fuck... Dean... god Big Brother, so good, so fucking good. Mmm, fuck... claim me, fill me up... make me yours. Big Brother, mmm, so good for me... love being your good little bitch... fuck."

"Your neck is never going to be the right color again." Dean chuckled darkly, before his fangs sunk into Sam's neck again.

His other hand came up, covering Sam's mouth so he wouldn't be too loud, as he sucked a mouthful of blood.

Sam came with a shout, the pain and pleasure making him dizzy. He loved what Dean did to him, loved the way his mate, his brother, his lover made him feel.

Dean groaned into Sam's neck as the younger came around him, squeezing him tight.

"So good for me, fuck." Dean groaned, thrusting into Sam a few times.

He knew soon enough his knot would start going down and they would be able to go, though he really didn't want to. If they could, he would just have them stay here for a few days. But they did need to be moving on.

Sam rested in Dean's arms, letting himself enjoy the afterglow.

All too soon they were getting dressed, Dean moving the mattress back onto the bed. While Dean went to go turn in their keys Sam waited by the car.

He was approached by a familiar couple and shook his head, sighing a bit.

"Castiel, Meg. Do I even wanna know?"

Meg laughed, shaking her head, "We're just checking in, we're not stalking you two or anything."

Castiel held out his hand, a few pieces of paper in them, "Balthazar sent these to me, for in case we saw you. Lists of places that are were friendly. Places where the two of you could settle down."

Dean turned in the key and came back out, a little surprised to see Cas and meg with Sam. Walking over, he did a little wave to them.

"Nice to see you two, I think. At least you don't look ready to kill us anymore." He said, talking to Cas.

Meg laughed, wrapping her arm around Cas' shoulders, "Don't mind him. He was cranky. I took care of my Kitten."

Castiel glared at her, "Not a kitten."

"Sweetie, you will always be my Kitten. Like we told Sam we were actually glad that we ran into you two. Balthazar sent us a list of some were friendly communities for you guys to check out. Though, I looked at the list, and most of them I don't think would be the best for you."

She pointed at one on the list, a place about a 3 day drive from where they currently were, "This one is nice. It's where Cas and I live. Plenty of space between houses, lots of forest, about a 3 hour drive from the closest human towns. We have a mix of breeds there, your kind, a few other wolf breeds, a handful of different werecat breeds, and a few hybrids, wolf/cat mixes. Everyone gets along pretty well there."

Dean took the paper, looking it over before nodding a little.

"I think that sounds pretty good, what do you think Baby Boy? Want to live near Meg and Kitten?" he asked, snickering a little.

Sam gave it a little thought, nodding, "It would be nice to have people we know, at least kinda, there." He gave a little shrug.

"So Sam, are you still in school?" Castiel asked, ignoring the Kitten comments.

San nodded, "Was kinda planning on finishing online after we settle down."

"Well I actually teach at the school where we live. We aren't as structured as human schools, let our students work at their own place, and if they need time off it doesn't affect them much. You'd be more than welcome there. Let you get to know a few of the younger weres in town, that sort of thing, maybe make a few friends."

"So Dean, you look like someone who knows a thing or two about drinks. I could really use another bartender at my place. Job is yours if you want it."

"Worked in one for a while actually, before I moved here. Sounds like you got a deal, pussy cat." He smiled, holding out his hand. 

Meg hissed a little, letting her claws out as she shook his hand, "You don't call me Pussy Cat and I won't call you Mutt, Wolfboy."

Sam laughed, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of them. They knew where they were going now, had a set destination. Even though he knew they wouldn't make it there in 3 days, not with the full moon coming in 2 days.

"Why don't you and I go and get supplies then head out," he stood up and whispered in Dean's ear, "get some camping gear, because of the full moon. We can't be in a motel when that happens."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Dean smiled, letting his fangs out into it before retracting them again.

Wrapping his arm around Sam, he kissed his head. "I like that idea. So I suppose we're off and will see you in about a week or so. Would you mind letting Balthazar know that we did decide there. He said something about moving my stuff there," he asked Meg.

Meg nodded, giving them a little wave before she turned away, Castiel following her.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do," Sam said, shaking his head. "I mean... making friends? I don't... it sounds dumb, but I wouldn't know where to start."

"It's going to be just fine, baby. If these kids are all weres. It means they probably didn't have the easiest life before they moved there either. It's not that easy when you're first starting as a were and being an outsider. You will do just fine.

And I promise, if you don't like going to the school, you don't have too. We can still do the plan of you doing your schooling online? Okay, Baby Boy?"

Sam nodded, giving Dean a huge smile.

"Yeah, that works. Come on, we have some shopping to do before we can get on the road. You promised me you'd pick up some toys."


End file.
